To Avoid Life
by Project X
Summary: A hero must sacrifice life itself in some instances, the H-Virus will be created from that sacrifice. Wesker believes he has created perfection from HER blood but what will happen when villians and heros must unite against the apocalypse of perfection.
1. The damned Hero

**(This was inspired by a dream I had, might be one-shot might not. I'm almost finished with more of 'My job at the station' and 'Project X'. So I'm back up and running again. Also...ahem...in about 3 more weeks I'm turning 16, YEAH! I'll be having a RANDOMNESS! Special just for that occasion, if you wish to make a cameo in it please tell me. That is all thank you.)**

_**To avoid my life.**_

_**Part 1: No! Its not possible!**_

_Greg was your normal average ever day trucker. He wore his cap and uniform just like the rest. It was a normal day to Greg as he delivered his load from Africa and the load he needed to take to a little town called Haven, Texas. Little did he know though as he went to check his load from Africa that a monster with glowing red eyes ands tentacles lay with in._

_As Greg opened the back to check, slimy tentacles shot out at him and carried him closer and closer to the glowing eyes until the thing holding those eyes devoured him. The creature was almost mindless as its wounds were to great for a human to hold, and its hunger beyond normal food. The creature desired not only a place for itself but more to eat. So in a nonmindless manner it stripped Greg and took his clothes getting onto the next truck leading to Haven._

Albert Wesker will always survive...for he is a living demon.

**Part 2: Haven we are, here we are.**

I was right, school sucked! Always had always will. Having two math classes didn't help, and here I was writing on my lap top fan fiction. I was never a big fan of learning as it is. I sighed then shrugged as I sat alone in the library. A place of solitude and solace for those like me. Just looking for peace to listen to music and write. I was sitting in a comfy velvet chair as I typed. My needs and wants out weighed many. Meaning I needed computer and alone time more than food.

But in a matter of seconds as I was submitting my last RE fan fiction that I had worked on over the three day weekend my computer completely froze then turned black screened. A noise sounded from my computer, a high pitched screeching noise that made me cover my ears and close my eyes. The glass on my computer erupted and glass collided with my back. Luckily none had struck into my back. "DAMN!" I cursed out loud toppling the computer over. "Piece of sh..." But before I could finish that sentence I heard moans of pain coming from the cafeteria. I heard screams as well. 'That can't be good.' Quickly the computer left my mind and I ran to the cafeteria down the hall from the library of my school. My short curly brown hair flying as I did.

Adrenaline went through me as the screams continued. My black and white checkered jacket flailed about as I turned a corner and my shoes skidded across the marble tile.

There in front of me was the cafeteria along with most of all the students of Haven highschool puking up black slimy things. It was disgusting. I had to shield my eyes when I saw my friends going through the same thing. 'God!' I quickly ran out side the door and breathed deeply before puking myself. "What the hell was that?" I said aloud wondering and deeply disturbed by the appearance of such a thing. But as I rose my head from the side of the building, where remnants of my breakfast lay I spotted the truck that brought the school's food. I thought now was the right time to investigate so silently I walked over to the truck and opened the back.

My nose was assaulted by a wreak of dead flesh. My eyes wondered among the black oily like tentacles till I saw a naked dead body in the back. But farther beyond that, which I didn't notice it until I heard growling was glowing red eyes. In my mind I was screaming but on the outside I was frozen. Slowly I backed away as the form that held such eyes came forward. I nearly tripped over the dead school officer as I saw the man whom haunted my very life. The tall blonde tyrant with burn marks on his chest that were beginning to heal. Quickly as my brain rattled on about how this wasn't possible I grabbed the truant officer's gun. But it wasn't a gun, it was a flare gun. Even better for this situation. I held the gun steady as my body shook and my mind was exploding.

"Do you plan on protecting your self with that?" The blonde tilted his head in a mock smirk that played on his lips. His voice was pure purr as my eyes tightened and my skin crawled at the sound of his voice. I lifted the gun to his head and I could feel my eyes blazing. He was hurting my friends and MY town, the place I was supposed to protect since every body was to daft here to see the real danger.

I backed away a bit more before I replied in a raspy yet strong but not calm voice, "Yes, yes I am." As I said that tentacles started to appear from his back and I was shocked to find he still had Ouroboros running through his veins. The disgusting oily tentacles slivered a out of his body. I knew they were quick and strong so I had to act fast. Ignoring the biceps from his shirtless, yet thank god pant covered body.

I knew in my mind I had to run to make this plan work, but not from behind to the side back to where the door I came out was. 'Right! 1...' He got closer the tentacles in the air now. '2...' Wesker's eyes glinted and I could see the burns on his body heal before my eyes. '3!' I hooked it right there and then running as fast as I could yet turning right before I got to far only to see him almost nose to nose with me. I smirked and aimed the gun up, "Don't look up." I warned a mere whisper as I shot it off, the noise to much for his ears and the flash to much for his eyes. He was stunned but not for long so I took no time to run. Not back to the school but into town. Running as fast and as far as I could. I wanted to run all the way home but I knew better. It was my friends back there not just any one.

I breathed deeply as I stopped near two shops and right in front of an alley. I then felt my pockets and found my phone dialing 911.

"Hello what is the state of your emergency?" A southern accented woman greeted me.

"I...need...the...BSAA!" I yelled still out of breath.

"Okay I'll connect ya." She informed me as a tone came on then music. But only in a matter of moments I heard a familiar voice pick up.

"Hello?" It was Rebecca Chambers and her small voice.

"Terrorist...Ouroboros...Red glowing eyes...every body's sick...please help. School in Haven, Texas needs help. I..." But before I could finish my breathy sentence my phone was snatched from my hand and crushed into a million pieces falling to the ground from the oily tentacle that took it. My eyes widened and my heart pounded harder and harder as I turned to the alley to see the glowing eyes and shining hair. I was frozen and couldn't move, no one was around at this time of day. No help was coming for me. 'The things I do to be the damned hero!'

The slimy tentacles wrapped around my neck and lifted me off the ground. I struggled to get away but their hold on me was too strong. Luckily they didn't choke me or try to strangle me. My eyes fell back on HIM as he appeared from the darkness of the alley with a smirk on his face. He tsked me then turned his body the tentacle following suit that held me. Then my body hit hard against a brick wall and I groaned in pain.

"That was a very stupid thing you did. Throwing away your life for such a pathetic place." Wesker said mockingly as he shook his head.

"Well what can I say its my job to suffer for those who don't deserve to." I said a smile playing on my face as emerald fires in my eyes burned like his red infernos. The grip on my neck tightened and I began to cough.

"That is a very naive thing to say." Wesker's grin only grew darker as he eyed me. Multiple tentacles began to appear from his back shooting out at me. "But if you wish for pain..." The tentacles then began to roam my body going places they shouldn't. Two held my legs apart, two more held my hands up, and I still had one on my neck.

"Screw you! I can take anything you throw...AH!" Before I could say another thing a tentacle was lodged into my sex painfully. Shivers went up my body as I could feel the sliminess inside of me. "AHH!" It hurt and felt good when he hit my certain spots.

"You have completely ruined my planes. But that doesn't mean I'm leaving here empty handed. You could be quite useful." I looked back at him my body shivering as he said those words, my eyes widening, my heart beat going faster and faster as the tentacle from with in was removed and the tentacle around my neck became tighter and tighter.

"Gag!" I couldn't breath any more as my eye lids started to get heavy. I was losing consciousness as oxygen left my lungs. My body then became limp and my world went dark my head falling down. 'Damn...'

**Part 3: The calvary arrives! But where has the hero gone?**

"Chris! Chris! Chris!" Becca was yelling as she entered Chris' office, running all the way there.

Chris sat up from his desk chair and looked half way asleep from pulling all nighters along with Jill who just got back from rehabilitation. He looked up and let Becca catch her breath.

"We just got a call about Ouroboros in a small town in Texas...The girl said something about glowing red eyes then the signal completely disappeared." Becca finally got out.

Chris eye's widened and breath hitched in his throat, 'NO! It can't be possible!' He thought trying to get out words as his thoughts in his mind exploded into panic.

"Sir? Orders?" Becca said trying to help Chris concentrate.

Chris looked up and took a deep breath standing from his desk, "Yes, inform Unit 101 about this and tell them were rolling out to that town ASAP." Chris gave the order and quickly followed Becca out of the office.

**Several hours later Chris,Jill,Barry,Becca, and Claire were all in Haven looking over the damage that had been done...**

"Quick some one get an ambulance here now! Then call all the guys from the medic department in the BSAA down here!" Chris yelled to a random member of their unit and he nodded heading off.

"Please help! Mister!" A group of pale sick looking kids that seemed upset yet strong from what happened came up to Chris. The young girl with dirty blonde hair was the one who spoke and was crying. "Wheres Jamy? Please where is she?" The girl asked the others behind her worried about the same thing.

Chris was surprised one student was uncounted for. A Jamy Boyd, the girl who called them. Then it dawned on Chris, the call was cut off mid way. 'Damn it! Wesker if you've hurt her.' Chris clenched his fists knowing the truth. He then looked up to the kids and knew telling the truth would just make things worse. "I don't know but we'll start looking for her." He said after which walking off to the office where he could see surveillance videos. After he made his way there and rewinded the tapes he finally found what he was looking for and he was right. But from what he could see if she hadn't done what she did the entire town would be infected by know her friends dead.

She was a hero and an idiot, it reminded Chris of himself but in the end she was gonna suffer for her actions.

"No good deed goes unpunished." Jill whispered from behind Chris putting a hand on his shoulder. She had seen everything. She knew that statement to be true more than any one else. She had the dirty blonde hair to prove it.

**Part 4: It seems like a dream but its really a nightmare.**

My neck hurt and my eyes were crusted shut. My body was numb from cold. I shifted my weight before I opened my eyes. I couldn't move any of my body with out tugging at something and I felt cold marble like floor beneath me. I finally opened my eyes to see only a small amount of light coming from the door far away from me. It came from underneath it. Other than that it was dark and cold also a bit damp. I looked at myself seeing I was only wearing a skin tight white suit that fit like a one piece swim suit.

I then felt my hands were handcuffed and so were my ankles, there was a collar on my neck that had a leash on it that was connected to something above me. No matter what I did I couldn't budge any of my restraints.

I felt helpless, I was helpless. 'I sure hope my friends are in a better position than me.' I thought leaning my head against the wall. Then after moments of silence I heard footsteps, the stride of only one man. I could feel the flames, that at one time were doused rise again. The door opened and the bright light that flooded in hurt my eyes, but in a matter of seconds a shadow loomed over me instead. He walked forward and finally I could see he was fully clothed again and looked fully healed. His sunglasses hiding the infernos of his eyes.

"It seems your awake." His purring voice announced and I looked away not wanting to see his face.

"Yeah...no I'm actually still asleep." I smirked at my joke but it was short lived as he caught my chin painfully and made me look at him and grind my teeth.

"I would suggest you take situation more seriously." The smirk on his face had disappeared as he stared straight into my eyes.

"I've never taken death seriously." I replied glaring daggers that could kill at him.

The smirk then returned to his face and he chuckled, "Who said anything about death Dear Heart?" He asked tilting his head.

The statement shocked me and so did the name, "What...What do you mean?" I asked my voice being strained.

Wesker chuckled even more as he stepped back letting go of my chin, "I'm so glad you asked Dear Heart." His smirk widened as he pulled out a vile. "It seems it was destiny we meant." The liquid in the vile was dark red and the texture was thick.

"Blood..."I then felt my arm where a tiny hole, most likely from a needle lay. "My blood." My voice was weak and scared sounding as I said that my mind and body shaking.

"Yes it is, very observant of you Dear Heart. It seems its not just Valentine who has dormant cells that can be used." He said waving the vile around. "The virus before Ouroboros that I was working on was much more stable although Ouroboros is more powerful. I had forgotten about it until I analyzed your blood then I wondered what would happen if I mixed them." Wesker's smirk was a perfect demonic smile now. "Perfect bonding." Was his last words before I felt a tentacle under my chin.

My heart beat was faster than it ever had been before. I was going to become a test subject, to an unknown virus. I had the worst luck sometimes.

"Do you know what that means Dear Heart?" He asked turning back to me his tentacle raising my chin.

"No not a clue." I shook my head trying to stay calm.

"It means Christopher lost. He thinks I can die, gods can not die." Wesker clenched his fist. "You will be the beginning of a new world and this time Christopher will be helpless to stop it." Wesker then began to laugh manically.

I felt my blood run cold and my body freeze, I was scared and this time my friend's couldn't save me. I wanted to get up and run so bad but the chains I was in was more than enough to keep me down.

"I don't want to." I shook my head my voice a mere mumble.

Wesker caught the action and I felt my body being lifted from the ground the leash tugging my head back. His face loomed over mine in a second and I felt his hand cup my cheek.

"You have no choice in the matter Dear Heart." The next thing I knew a felt a syringe in my neck, the liquid coming into my veins burning like fire at the mere touch. He then dropped my body as the pain inside me spread through out my blood and muscles. My body was on fire and my body was contorting in pain moving with out my brain telling it to.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed my lungs out as warm hot fiery tears fell down my face and my body ripped and tore at the chains as pain consumed me. I opened my eyes after it settled down a little to see him still standing there having watched the whole time. "You bastard." I said my voice hurt and hoarse.

Once again I felt a tentacle wrap around my throat but this time it squeezed. I couldn't breath and once again I felt my mind slipping to the black. But before I fell into the dark I gave Wesker the birdie and ignored the fresh blood dripping from my lip. 'Why can't I stay awake?'

**Part 6: The nightmares not over yet, it won't be over for a while.**

I was cold. Everything was cold. I couldn't move nor could I even feel. It was hard to open my eyes but when I did I finally realized I was under water. There was a light surrounding the chamber I was in and I could tell that I was in the same kind of chambers the tyrants were held in. My hair fluttered around me and then I saw a gas like mask covering my face giving me oxygen and an IV in my arms. I truly was helpless now I'd do anything to feel the real world again, to wake up from this nightmare.

After a while my eyes were directed to Wesker whom entered the room checking all of the computers that were hooked to my chamber. It took a few minutes before he turned to me and realized I was awake. He was not wearing sunglasses at the moment so when he saw me I could see his glowing red eyes. It didn't scare me any more but it did haunt me.

He stared greedily at me as if I was all his, his creation. If I could move I'd flip him off again but all I could do was stare at him in disgust.

Wesker smirked recognizing the look then turned to the IV feed. He pressed on it making my body buck under the sudden pressure from the needle in my arm. He let go after a few minutes and I settled back down. He then turned to where I few syringes lay and picked up one with clear liquid in it. He took it and stuck it into the IV feed. It took only a few moments before I felt the effect and my eye lids closed, my last sight his greedy eyes. 'Bastard.'

_Everything was glowing, my heart a thump as I saw him. The man I loved and my friends. They all happily played under the glowing oak tree laughing away. I was far away however just watching smiling. I was the protecter not to indulge in happiness. I knew the truth of the world but I did not move my lips with such words spilling out. Their happiness was all that mattered to me._

_My white long coat caught the breeze with its tail and I watched the purple petals get swept away as the breeze continued. My bangs flapped in the slight wind and I pushed them back behind my ear. It was a hidden Eden of Ignorance. That was my town, my little town full of liars and false perfections. I never once pretended to be like them only beside them far in the shadows I lay still as the tree that stands before me._

_But then a storm started to emerge, clouds and darkness came. The tree and the flowers died. My friends became sick and I couldn't move to help them. I reached out but my shoulder was grabbed to pull me back and take me away to darkness. _

_Red eyes greeted me as I opened my eyes from the storm and I was surrounded back darkness. A demon before me. He had captured my soul and now I was pure shadow yet again. The darkness inside of me sinking, the light at of the tunnel becoming dim._

_Nothing I did would save me now...I was truly a damned hero._

***Chris***

"Ah!" I woke up covered in cold sweat from another red eyed nightmare. The girl was there this time being dragged down into the volcano with Wesker. I was starting to blame myself with her disappearance. It had been months now and there was no trace of her. We had no evidence to support the fact she was kidnapped by Wesker or that Wesker was still alive. The video tapes had been corrupted so they were useless. Her parents refused to believe in what I said and as of yesterday Jamy Boyd is officially dead. They had her funeral yesterday. But her friends, who are still in the hospital believe she's still alive. I was swamped with work and my superiors don't like chasing ghosts, so what little work I do was in secret. But all my friends Jill, Claire, Barry, Becca, Billy, Leon, and Carlos were all helping. I would be damned if another was going to get hurt because of that tyrant. I just prayed it wasn't to late.

**Part 7: When waking to reality.**

"Gah! What the hell?" My words pained my mouth as I said before I saw. I could move, and I was warm. My body moved around as if I was waking up from a long nap. My legs were numb but I was still able to move them. My throat was dry but not sore and I realized my elbows hurt as I moved them up to sit my body up right. I then opened my dry eyes and saw my surroundings. I was in a basement, a small window above giving off sun light. My body was in a large velvet bed with warm covers usually used for the winter. It was cold when the covers fell off my body and I could see my breath. I wasn't chained this time and I was glad. I was also wearing a long black shirt with a pair of black boxers. I could only imagine who's clothes they were. I shivered at the thought as I got on top of the bed and got on my tipy toes to see out the window. The ground was covered in snow and it was extremely cold. The last I remembered it was a relatively warm September month. Where or when was I? I could only think that maybe my stay in the stasis chamber was longer then I thought. Quickly I jumped off the bed and went to the door. It wasn't locked, that surprised me.

I opened it slowly and dropped down into a crouch. I snuck my way through a huge elegant living room with plush white couches and a huge flat screen TV which had stairs leading up to another room. Then into a kitchen which had a homie touch to it. It contained a large white refrigerator, a farm and brown color motive, and all the other necessary items one has in a kitchen. Including a boiling pot of something that smelled very delicious on the stove. I shivered as I felt the warmth from the stove yet the entire house was freezing. After analyzing my surroundings enough I saw a door on the other side of the kitchen that should be an exit. I walked slowly over to it and with no one around touched the knob.

"WOOOOOEEEEEEE WOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEE!" Sirens then went off and red flashes flickered through out the kitchen. _(I suck at siren noises...yep.)_

"Crap." I shook my head and covered my ears as I slumped down the door being locked. 'This must be an old Umbrella house or something.' I thought sighing as the sirens disappeared and the lights went back to normal.

"Escaping is impossible Miss Boyd, I would suggest you put your time to more productive tasks." Wesker's voice sounded as he appeared in casual attire. Not

pajamas no but a pair of normal black pants and black muscle shirt. I couldn't figure out wither to drool or punch the crap out him. I picked neither. Instead I grimaced at my name.

"How do you know my name?" I asked getting to my feet looking at him with calm yet cold eyes as my breath showed.

Wesker chuckled and went over to the stove, "I have connections. Getting such information is trivial." He replied stirring what was on the stove

"Why am I here?" I continued asking questions, my mind was to confused to stay quiet.

"You are an unfinished project. The labs I was using were discovered and I had to move into here. It is more of a living quarters than a lab but it suits my needs. Since there are no stasis chambers here I have decided to be generous and allow you to roam. But only if your a good girl Dear Heart." Wesker then turned back to me as I stood against the wall across from him.

I turned away looking at the wall, "Fine." I mumbled knowing all actual living privileges would be taken away from me if I didn't do as told, and there was nothing I could do at the moment to stop him.

"Good." Wesker nodded then noticed I was shivering. "Are you cold?" He asked actually sounding concerned.

"Yeah its freezing in here. Didn't you notice?" I asked looking back to him.

"No I can not feel temperature. I will turn on the heating." Wesker replied walking off. It was a few minutes before he came back and it was noticeably warmer. "Better?" He asked.

I nodded and sat down trying to cover my body with the table. I was wearing his clothes after all. I could only look down at the table and think as THE BEST, meaning worst evil villain was standing right beside me. In a matter of seconds a bowl of warm good smelling soup was placed in front of me. I was a bit surprised by his action. He then sat across from me with a smaller bowl of the same soup. I only stared at the bowl and looked back to him tilting my head.

"Your body has only been fed by an IV for the past 4 months. You most likely will not be able to eat solid foods for a few weeks, and like me your still need the sustenance. So please stop staring like a confused puppy and eat Miss Boyd." Wesker said after raising an eye brow at my reaction. His red eyes were a dark red with a swirling glow to them making me think he was quite content at the moment. I could wonder why he wasn't wearing his sunglasses.

I nodded and with out another word started to consume the soup and grape juice that had been on the table. It was good, the best I had in months. It was a tad bit scary he was a good cook but really that didn't concern me. Not a word was shared between us after words.

Wesker finished before I did and put his dishes in the sink then grabbed something from the cabinet. He then placed two pills beside me on the table. I stared at the pills then looked to him, knowing no words were needed.

"These pills will help your body to recover from the months you were in stasis." He explained and I sighed picking both up and putting them in my mouth swallowing both of them with grape juice. "Although the other one is a tracking device." He added making me choke.

"What?" I looked up to him confused.

"It is insurance. The capsule will dissolve then the tracking device will find itself into your blood stream and hook onto the flesh within your veins. An impossible thing to remove even after death." Wesker purred a smirk playing on his face. "So I suggest you save us both the time Miss Boyd and do do as your told." And with that Wesker went back upstairs.

After he was out of sight I clenched my stomach and banged my head on the table, 'Damn.' I thought then sighed finishing the soup. I put the dishes in the sink and decided a nice nap would do me good. I then headed into the white and green walled living room and sat on the fluffy and incredibly soft couch. I sunk into it as I laid down. I put my head on one of the matching pillows and put my hands behind me. I stared deeply at the ceiling and into the distance. Were my friends okay? Where does every one think I am?

Did he say 4 months? Where am I? So many questions played through my mind for several minutes until a familiar shadow loomed over me. 'Let me guess Wesker...Bingo! You get a prize...eternity with a mad man thats going to turn you into a weapon. Why the hell didn't I win tickets to a cruise? Damn rip off game show.' Sarcastic thoughts played through my mind as I looked up to him from where I lay.

"Do you not have anything to do Miss Boyd?" He asked folding his arms.

"Ummmm...yes?" I answered not quite sure if that was a serious question.

"Follow me." He commanded turning back around. Quickly I got up from the couch and followed him up the stairs were an office and study lay. He lead me into his office that was medium size at most. "Sit." He commanded again pointing to the operating table in his office that was half lab. I did as told and sat down. He then picked up something from his desk and brought it over to me. It was a watch and in a second he had it strapped to my wrist. "Do not take that off, it monitors your vitals and..." Wesker then pushed some buttons on the watch lifting my wrist at the same time. "The timer will go off every once a day when it is time for your shot." At the word shot my head went up.

"What?" My question was answered momentarily as he went over to a metal table beside his desk that had one syringe which contained a glowing red liquid. He came closer to me with it and I backed away.

"It is a stabilizing formula for the virus that runs through your veins." It was similar to what he was taking in RE 5 for Ouroboros. Although that didn't make me feel any better. "If you miss one dose of this you will lose control and mutate, so I would suggest Miss Boyd you stay still." He explained getting closer.

"Uh..." My breath hitched in my throat as I sat still again and looked away. 'What has he done to me?' I thought as I felt the needle go into my skin and a hand on my chin. Wesker lowered his lips to my ear and whispered.

"Good girl."

**(Okay I've decided I am gonna continue this, but only when I get time to. The posts will probably be long but far and few inbetween. Also PS I've posted my 'real life' picture of myself as my avatar. This will only be up for a few weeks then I'm changing it back. If you wish to comment on such I will be happy to read for reading and I hope your review *Stares* don't forget I know where you live...and so does "THe Kitten Task Force." You'll only get that joke if you read RANDOMNESS!.)**


	2. The Legacy of the damned Hero

**(This Fan fiction is dedicated to Rusted Chains! I'm really glad you got your account back! So here's to you and the future of our collaboration!)**

_**To Avoid My Life!**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

'4 months, 1 week, and the 2nd day I have spent with this mad man. Its only the 2nd day I've been awake and already I feel like...well really confused. But I don't think emotionally... most of the time any way. The guy gives me the creeps, makes me mad, and makes me wet all at the same time and thats putting it bluntly.' I sighed as I turned over on the couch that I had been napping on. It was roughly 6'o clock in the morning. After Wesker had given me my shot yesterday I took a shower and fell asleep on the couch. I only awoke moments ago to have the events come rushing back to me. I then started cataloging it in my mind since paper was absent at the moment.

I had no idea what was going to happen to me and I had very bad feeling...about everything around me. Albert Wesker, classic comic book villain that is bipolar. Chris Redfield, hero that takes steroids and is obsessed with saving the world. I knew the two and their history and now here I was, after years of fan fiction writing about the man I'm stuck in the middle of it. How could I remain so composed you ask? Because I'm half asleep and hungry. But also because as long as my friends were safe I couldn't care less.

I was trying to be as indifferent about the situation because if I didn't things would end like this...Me plus Wesker equals "HOLY CRAP I JUST GOT KIDNAPPED BY BLOODY FREAKING ALBERT WESKER!" Que running around the room like a chicken with its head cut off. So as you can see thats not a very good idea.

I sighed again as I opened my eyes to stare at the black screened TV, "Mite as well." I thought shrugging sitting up as I grabbed the remote from the top of the TV then sat down. It was already on the news channel so I listened and as I cuddled with my pillow.

"_Tonight at 10, news finally revealed about the quarantine in Haven and that all of the teenagers have been cured. Along with the coverage of the memorial of the girl who died saving her friends, Jamy Boyd. A hero. Join us then."_

This information hit me like a ton of bricks. I could feel tears of both joy and sadness fall down my cheeks. But only for a second then I whipped those tears away. 'Can't let him see me cry.' I thought then leaned back breathing deeply. 'I'm glad their okay but...I'm dead? Well that just adds the cherry on top.' I looked at the ceiling as my grip tightened on the pillow. 'What the hell do I do now? Going home is out of the question...do I even have a future?' The idea of suicide popped into my head then. I had contemplated suicide and tried suicide before but that was back when I was going through depression. I hadn't been depressed for a year and those thoughts, I had thought were gone. But it seems this certain incident brought those thoughts back.

'No! I will not give up!' I shook my head as a form, in the blink of an eye loomed over me. Once again his shades were no where to be found and his attire was relaxed darkness.

"I see you are awake..." Wesker's gaze then turned to the TV that barely made a sound after I muted it when I discovered my death. During that moment the TV, since it was now 9:30 began to show a slide show of pictures of my apparent funeral. "And dead to the masses." He announced and I mentally rolled my eyes.

'Great deduction Mister Obvious Holmes.' I thought then looked up at him. "And thanks to you I'm a damned hero. Damned being the literal term. Seems to me since I called you in I'm some infamous hero, whom if showed up out of the blue I'd get a bloody purple heart. All I did was dial some numbers on a phone, what the hell is wrong with these people? Does that mean if I cat saved some one from a fire and died they'd give it a memorial too? Oh yeah it does." I shook my head feeling like a pure idiot. "The only reason they should have given me a memorial is if I killed you not because I called the BSAA didn't finish a bloody sentence then disappeared." I continued to drawl on, as the memorial continued, that apparently happened several months ago but was only just being televised so I wouldn't feel the urge to cry or see my family and friends. Wesker however didn't take his eyes off the TV and just nodded as I spoke not paying a lick of attention. I noticed this and growled. I then stood and walked right in front of the TV. "Why are you so intrigued about my funeral?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

Wesker smirked as he stared at my cocky form, his red eyes swirling with dark content and intrigued thoughts. This was one of those moments I was creeped out by him but not one of those 'Oh my god your a stalker!' kind, more of a 'Dude are you okay? Hellooooo?' moments. He then chuckled as I rose a brow at his strange reaction.

"I am merely curious as to why some one would have a funeral for some one that is not dead. Although I have to admit it makes things much easier for me. Less to clean up." Wesker explained in his smug tone as he crossed his arms and headed to the kitchen.

"Oh yeah my pretend death makes your life easier, joy." I stated bitterly as I followed him to the kitchen by jumping over the couch. "So? Whats on the game plan today? Mutate some stuff? Pillage some villages? Torture me by...being...around?" I asked as I leaned against the kitchen wall.

Wesker waited a few minutes before answering as he was actually rummaging through the fridge. He appeared again out of the fridge holding bananas and a carton of milk. I raised a brow as he sat the two on the table then he pulled out a bowl and spoon from the cabinet. I felt Wesker's gaze burn into me as I looked up again and saw his amused face. Chills spilled down my spine as I watched his expression.

"I suppose I shall pillage some villages today as we are out of food items." Wesker chuckled then pulled out a seat for me. "This however is your breakfast. Your system is still not ready for solid foods so you will have to mix the bananas with milk. A very protein filled breakfast." He explained then put one of the pills, I was supposed to be taking to help my system next to me. "Do not forget this as well."

I sighed staring at the horse pill that I was lucky enough to get in my mouth let alone swallow as I sat down and started peeling one of the bananas. "I'll make sure to inform the angry mobs your coming." I laughed as I ate some of the pale yellow goodness.

"I will only leave if you come with me and promise you will be a good girl. Of course if you are not...I do believe you will not like the consequences." Wesker said breathing down my neck making me twitch. I looked up to him with a glare.

"So I've spent 4 months 2 weeks and 2 days either asleep or barely awake here with you to have that end to a trip to Wal-Mart. Dear god now I know I've died and gone to Hell." I muttered leaning back as I sighed. "But alright since I'd rather not have thoughts of being sp..." My face went red. " I mean beat...bad." My eye lid twitched and I face palmed myself. 'I can be such a dumb ass.' I said rolling my eyes as an arrogant smirk came to Wesker's face, I just wanted to rip it off and shove it up HIS ass.

"Mmmm? What exactly are you trying to say Miss Boyd?" Wesker asked his smug grin still staining his face as his breath touched my ear.

My face continued to stay red as I shook myself and tried to think calming thoughts, 'Pie, puppies, kittens, classic jazz, poetry, cakes, Blaine, Sailor Moon, Bleach, anime in a whole, school, and...Oh screw it! Shirtless Wesker!' I cursed myself in my head for thinking the thought as Wesker's hand landed on my forehead to check my temperature. "Gah!" I jerked back at his touch knocking the chair back making me land on the marble tile of the kitchen floor. "Don't...do...that." I breathed as the cold tile finally allowed my warm features to cool. The red dissipated from my face and I sighed as Wesker chuckled. But in a matter of seconds his body was pinning my own to the ground, the man was playing with me like a panther and a chew toy. I could feel his breath on my cheeks. The hotness came sprawling back as I found myself trapped. My eyes narrowed as he smiled enjoying my hormonal confusion.

"Don't do what, Miss Boyd?" He asked his breath hitting me in the face like a strong wind, his chest touching mine, and his knees spreading my legs. He then got closer our faces nearly touching as he blew against my ear.

My face was most likely a deeper red than any one could imagine, the guy had me pinned and was blowing against my ear. 'The apocalypse has arrived!' My mind was spiraling into a circle of doom and my eyes were most likely doing the same. I couldn't even say anything..."Not de forgish la tovock NARG!" I loud bang could then be heard through out the house as I collapsed under extreme confusion. My face was completely red and there were X's over my eyes to symbol I was dead.

But a loud maniacal laugh awoke me as Wesker was off of me and leaning against the arch entrance that lead to the living room. I glared at him as I stood dusting myself off.

"It seems I have struck a nerve. I never once thought playing with you could be so much fun Boyd, but you make it all the more worth while." Wesker now wore the stalker smirk as he spoke. "But business before pleasure I suppose. Hurry and finish your breakfast then get dressed." He directed and I inwardly 'Phewed' whipping sweat off my face before he said something else. "But I can assure you our game is not over." And with that Wesker disappeared and my body stiffened as I fell back on the ground.

'God? What have I done to deserve this? Please tell me so I may redeem myself and be free of such a curse.' I thought as my head hit the floor again. It was a few minutes of banging my head against the floor before I stood up, picked up my chair, and sat back down again so I could eat my breakfast and swallow my pill. It took a matter of a few more minutes before I was done with that. The thought hit me though, 'Do I even have clothes here?'. That thought lead me back to the fact I would have to ask Wesker if I did. That however was forbidden within my mind, but...I did not want to go out into the 'real' world wearing Wesker's clothes. So in the end I caved and walked upstairs and into Wesker's office where he...wasn't. 'Okay I am not playing hide and seek!' I thought crossing my arms as I exited his office and looked down the hall. The door at the end of said hall was ajar. I was too curious not to take the bait. So I quietly walked down the hall and looked through the crack of the slightly open door. Inside was...yeah I guessed it shirtless Wesker. 'DEAR GOD NOSE BLEED!' I thought doing just that and in my moment of weakness I was got nose bleed covered handed. I looked up to see Wesker in black jeans with still no shirt, he was however now wearing sunglasses.

"Why prey tell Miss Boyd are you spying on me? Surely you are not that desperate to..." I cut Wesker off before he could finish his sentence by standing nose to nose with him, of course I was on my tipy toes.

"No! No! No! I don't care what you thought I was doing! I wasn't! I was just trying to find you so I could ask where my clothes are." I stated shaking my head hard as I landed back on my feet no longer needing to be on my tipy toes. Wesker lightly chuckled then patted me on the head as if I was his pet. I snarled at his action then backed away.

Wesker shook his head tsking me, " Your clothes are in your room Dear Heart. Your room if you did not know is the room you first awoke in. Please do hurry." Wesker explained then turned only to stop and look back at me. "And relax Miss Boyd, if I was planning on hurting you I would have done it by now." And then he was back in his room shutting the door.

'Yeah right! Whatever!' I rolled my eyes then headed back to my room which in reality was the basement. Even though it had been dark and cold before now it was warm but still slightly dark. I walked in and turned on the lights to have the room revealed to me. It was very roomy a couch, a bed, even a small TV. Defiantly no holding cell.

Then I spotted the closet and walked over to it. I opened it and there to my surprise were MY clothes, not store bought, not replacement, but mine. It was nice to know one thing didn't change but it was also creepy to think Wesker or one of his men went to my house and took my clothes. 'Matter of fact...' I reached up and grabbed my gray jacket that was in the middle. I felt through the pockets and.. 'Eureka!' I thought pulling out my Ipod. 'Now thats what I'm talking about.' I added as I saw the battery was fully charged. Quickly I grabbed one of my black and gray shirts, put it on along with gray loose fitting jeans and nice clean under wear then put on my jacket to complete my usual stoner attire. And yes I said stoner, because thats what I looked like with loose fitting jeans and an indifferent expression. I put my ear buds in after words and started listening and humming along with 'Dance with the Devil' by Breaking Benjamin. 'Too true my friends, too true.' I thought walking back up the stairs only to see Wesker waiting for me.

"Ready?" He asked then tilted his head as he noticed the ear buds coming from my pocket where my Ipod was hidden.

"Mm-hm." I nodded in reply as I only guessed what he said, paying no attention at all to him just to the song. I walked to the door which was only a few feet away from me as I continued to be fazed out. 'Being a normal teen again, sweet sweet revenge.' I thought then re-said that in my head. 'That would make good song lyrics.'

"Miss Boyd." I barely heard Wesker say that but turned to see his mouth moving. I took one ear bud out and gave him a questioning look. "I see you found a new source of entertainment. I suggest you continue to act well mannered or that new source will disappear. Is that clear?" He asked and I nodded holding back the urge to roll my eyes.

After that Wesker opened the door, I walked out behind him, he turned back and locked the door, then we headed to his black Audi that was parked out in front.

It was very cold outside matter of fact it was snowing. There was a blanket of white ever where I looked and that made Wesker's car and Wesker stick out like a Twilight fan watching Hellsing. But it was still beautiful even if that bit of pure black smeared the perfect painting. We were also surrounded by trees covered in ice, I could only think we were in a forest in the middle of Antarctica. But I could have been wrong.

I then turned to Wesker as he opened the door for me like a gentlemen, I sighed at his actions and got in any way. Then in the blink of an eye he was in on the other side starting the engine.

"Is it alright if I ask where we are?" I said playing with the one ear bud that was in my hand instead of my ear. Wesker instead on answering backed out and began driving on the gravel road ahead of us. He then finally acknowledged I said something and the he heard me by answering me.

"Colorado." That was all he said and after that the ride became silent and I put back in my other ear bud and watched the blue silk sky pass me by along with the white milk high way.

_**Part 2: Never give up! Never give in! Blood connects us all!**_

_***Chris***_

"Chris? Chris...CHRIS!" Chris quickly jumped up, papers sticking to his drool covered face as he had been napping on his desk. Claire had shaken him awake and Jill was beside her. The two women saw the documents he was looking at. Cases that mite have been connected to Wesker or lead to where he was now. Chris had become obsessed and sleep deprived after what happened to Boyd. An innocent girl that was just trying to save her friends getting captured by Wesker and who knows what he's done to her. "Chris you need some sleep, come home and get some rest." Jill had called Claire to get her to come down to the station and pick him up since it seemed he would not listen to Jill or obey orders to take a vacation.

"I can't Claire...I'm...I'm so close I can feel it." Chris stuttered while getting the papers off of his face. He looked at the one map on his desk that was covered in red dots and sighed. " I need just one more..." Chris then stopped and his body grew stiff and his eyes became wide. "THATS IT!" He yelled so loud he nearly broke Claire's and Jill's ear drums.

"Whats it Chris?" Jill asked standing behind him looking over his shoulders.

"Colorado! Thats where she is!" Chris then jumped out of his seat and went up to the huge map at the back of his office. He pointed to where all the red pen marks were and where string was connected to each one with a certain time underneath it. "Remember Jill the information we got from Red Queen?" Chris asked ecstatic, the blonde nodded with a confused expression, Claire just stood back with a 'WTF' expression. Her brother must had finally lost his mind. "I jotted down all of the locations where Umbrella and Corporation S bases once were from the data we got from Red Queen. The last one left is in Colorado, its a life in lab but still! That has to be it!" Chris explained then began to dance around the room. 'I will keep my promise! Just stick it out for my Boyd! You'll be home soon!'

_***Jamy***_

'Wal-Mart...Oh joy.' I thought my eye lid twitching as I stared at the monument of my living Hell. There was barely any one around, perhaps 5 cars in total parked out front most belonging to the employees of the establishment. But of course most of those employees were stoners or junkies not the people I wanted to see. Yet some how I found myself wondering why the heck this place was deserted. "I guess they heard you were coming and ran for the hills." I joked looking over my shoulder to see the brick wall walking behind me.

We were both going at a slow pace but if we were running or even walking at what we thought was a slow pace we'd scare people. Of course I had yet to try my new found power unlike the black Hulk behind me. He must have thought that being behind me made it easier to watch me. I could feel his burning stare at the back of my head as no cocky response was meant. It seemed to me he was a bit more stiff in public, almost on the look out for...killers maybe. I didn't know but I did know the fact it was cold, he was stiff, and I already wanted to go back to my new found 'home'. I sighed as I put my Ipod up and quickened my pace. The sooner this was over the better.


	3. The emotions of a damned hero

_**Chapter 3: Milky roads disappear to starry skies my dear.**_

The ride back was as quite as the trip into Wal-mart. The two of us didn't exchange a word. All I had to do was put something in the buggy and he wouldn't say a word, although I thought he was a bit surprised whenever I didn't start dunking random stuff in there. Not only was I able to get all my favorite snack foods I also got some movies, something to write on and with, along with some books. I was hoping to catch up on my reading but this wasn't how I expected to.I would have grabbed a console and games if I didn't think he mite strangle me for that. Wesker however just gathered the normal stuff meat, potatoes, and printer ink. So I could only guess he was out of printer ink. He also didn't have to remind me that I was still on a mushy potato like diet for a few more days before I could eat solid foods again, remembering that though I did grab some soup. I felt fine however but there was one thing that got to me, he treated me like a kid instead of an experiment which I found weird but I liked it so no need to ask questions it mite change if I did. I liked silence thankfully and with my music it seemed like another day at the super market on my own or with my brother...but I tried not to think about it. I felt better knowing as soon as we got back I would be able to drink chocolate milk, that was one of the many small things that kept me going.

But now I was off my heels and in his black car with my arms crossed listening to music. The man didn't even let me help put the stuff into the car but it only took him a second, no exaggeration to do it. He didn't need my help and he liked to proof it, but I couldn't careless. Now the car was driving nearing the place I called 'home', the thought still made me shudder as I pressed my head against the cold glass. It was still snowing outside, another little thing that kept me going. The snow was beautiful as it clung to the still green pine trees. It was a sight I had never seen in my life, but the fact a man who had turned my blood into something potent was sitting beside me ruined it. I'd do anything to be away from him and laying in the snow.

"...?"

All of a sudden I felt a strange feeling in my gut. Something was wrong and I could smell it as we drove up. I sniffed the air as I got out of the car quickly. Wesker rose a brow and in an instant came to stand beside me. Even before what Wesker did to me because of instinct I acted more like an animal then a person sniffing the air, paranoia, checking around the corner, it was daily habit for me. I could always sense when something was wrong and I knew it now more than ever. I could smell metal, a tangy taste gun powder, and sweat. There was more than me and Wesker in the area and I knew that was wrong. 'I'm guessing rescuers...What are they thinking? Idiots!' My thoughts ran wild as I thought of my friends coming to save me getting themselves killed. Actions which they had all said they would do for me one day, and I to them. But now was not the time. 'When we made those promises we didn't know Wesker existed.' Speaking of Wesker he hadn't moved an inch, he still stood by my side his breath coming out in long white wisps. I however could not breath my eyes were frozen onto the house where movement was now heard.

"What are you going to do?" I asked finally putting my hands in pockets as I looked up at the shaded man. He showed no emotion, not even anger or surprise. He was thinking, thinking of what to do to those he found in his lab. He knew as much as I who they were, 'rescuers'.

Wesker stepped forward putting his hand on my right shoulder, now I was confused. He seemed to still be thinking analyzing all the possibilities. I to would have been doing that if I didn't already know it was useless.

Then the sound of crunching snow was heard, both me and Wesker whipped our heads around spotting two fully clothed BSAA soldiers. They had M4's and weren't afraid to use them. My heart beat raced, 'The BSAA? What are they doing here?' I thought then noticed their guns were aimed at me. 'Uh-ho.' My heart beat wasn't the only thing that wanted to run off. I know my eyes widened as the two soldiers began firing off rounds. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes not knowing wether I was fast enough to dodge it or not. Even if I was it was to late now.

The smell of blood then crossed my nostrils as I thought the bullet had hit me, but I was wrong. The smell was sweet and I felt Wesker's back against my nose then in a flash he was gone. I opened my eyes to see the once beautiful white blanket stained with red blood and the body parts of the also once whole soldiers. I looked up slowly to see Wesker standing where the soldiers had stood, his gloves were stained with blood and his shirt had a hole in it showing a healing bullet wound, multiple ones in fact all around his chest. He saved my life, the realization was crippling and even though he was covered in blood and darkness from head to toe along with glowing red eyes I could not see him as a monster, because then I too would be one.

"Boyd." His voice was still completely monotone as it awoke me from my shock. I found I was trembling, the cold was biting harder then before and my heart was still racing. It took me what felt like eternity before I acknowledged his word. I looked slowly up to him, dripping blood. He held out a hand and with out thinking I took it coating my own hand in blood. He lead me, as my mind was still blank back to the house where two more guns were waiting. Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine, I recognized them by those names. I saw them at the door as they aimed their gun's at Wesker's head. I was hiding behind him my pupils dilated and my chest in pain, I felt like I just survived a car crash. I saw the three were speaking, Wesker with a menacing glare and smug face the other two looking for something. Finally Wesker stepped back revealing me, the two looked angry beyond believe. The blood in my ears was pounding to hard for me to ear, but one sound made it through. The beeping of the watch around my wrist, then it hit me I knew Wesker's plan. He was going to use me to kill them. My head started to ache as I fell to my knees. I said 'No,No,No' I chanted it but couldn't hear a word as I blacked out from pain.

***Chris***

"Wesker!" Chris yelled, Jill by his side as him and his partner trained their guns on the clad in black tyrant. The tyrant only replied with a smug smirk. Chris narrowed his eyes at this, he wasn't even surprised they were there. How could he have known? And where was Boyd? Chris growled as his nemesis continued to hold something behind his back, a weapon maybe? "Where's Boyd?" He yelled again seeing that no one was making a move.

"So I was correct in my assumption that you were looking for her." It wasn't a question it was a statement and Chris knew it, the tyrant didn't ask questions. Chris was so frustrated with the tyrant and his search for the girl he didn't notice the bullet holes in Wesker's chest, but now he had. He was confused but the thought hit him that he had two more men outside, they were most likely dead. This thought infuriated Chris more, the two rookies were dead! They were supposed to stay near the van so this wouldn't happen! "If your trying to rescue her Chris, its to late." The tyrant tsked him bringing Chris' attention back to reality as he noticed what Wesker had said.

"WHAT?" Jill and Chris held the same expression as their trigger fingers began to get itchy, the two knew what Wesker was capable of and that at any time he could kill them in a instant. But Wesker liked to play games he liked to toy with people, yet what Chris was worried about most is what he had done to Boyd.

"What are you talking about Wesker?" Chris said grinding his teeth as he tried to steady the hand in which he held his gun. He heard Jill breathing deeply as she stood behind him, he knew it was harder for her to confront Wesker now after what happened. The blonde hair and pale skin was a constant reminder, thats what pushed both of them on to find this girl. To make sure what happened to Jill never happened to any one again, but it seems they were to late. Chris felt pain grow in his chest as his partner began to shake, Wesker however didn't even notice. He was paying attention to something else.

"Beep, beep, beep." A watch timer was then heard going off around them. Wesker smirked deviously as he heard this then stepped back allowing Chris and Jill to see what he had been hiding. Their eyes widened as their search had come to an end, there stood Jamy Boyd. She was shivering and looked like she was in pain staring up at them like a shocked puppy. Her pupils were huge and round and her body had bits of blood on it.

"I will let her show you exactly what I mean, Chris." Wesker's eyes glinted behind the blood twisted shades as he leaned down against Jamy. Chris' heart beat was going crazy now, what had he done to her? Will they have to kill her? No! He'll do whatever it takes to save her...just like Jill. Wesker was now whispering something into the girl's ear and smiled as no reply was made from her. He then stood again holding the grin he had cracked on his face, "You see Chris," Wesker spoke Redfield's name with such venom you would think he was a snake instead of a tyrant. "Miss Boyd is the next step in evolution, her blood perfectly bonded with my new virus. The H-Virus," Wesker chuckled pulling off his sunglasses as his arms spread across Jamy's waist bringing her to stand. Her eyes were open but she was completely unconscious. "Miss Boyd gave me the idea for the H Virus' name as she seem to refer to herself as 'The damned hero'. I suppose it is rather fitting seeing as it will be the virus strain to kill you, Chris." Wesker's grip around the girl reminded Chris of Claire when she was 5 and got a new teddy bear, but this was a far deadlier obsession. "This virus is so much more than Ouroboros could ever hope to be. I had thought this strain was completely useless until _she_ came along. Our meeting was destiny." Wesker's voice was a little more than a loud purr. He was ever so enjoying the sound of his own voice. But then movement, the hand Wesker was not using to hold Jamy up by her waist snaked up to hold up her chin roughly to where her head was laying against his left shoulder and her ear was right beside his lips. "But of course I put a little bit of myself inside of her for...precautions." The way Wesker said that made Chris shiver and he knew Jill wasn't feeling all to confident either. Chris had a feeling Wesker was about to sick Jamy on them like some kind of guard dog, this only made Chris madder.

Wesker's smile only increased as his lips leaned towards Jamy's ear and in a whisper he began to speak again, "Its time to wake up Miss Boyd. Time to open those eyes and show our...guests what their future holds." Wesker's gaze turned completely to Jamy's form that was in his hold. There was a few seconds of silence as anticipation and nervousness filled the air. Then wisps of white started to come from her deeply breathing mouth as she opened her eyes. Chris prayed to every god he could think of for her to be okay, but sometimes prayers are not answered...at that moment in time.

"Uuuughggg." She groaned as if she was waking up from a head ache but finally as her eyes opened her face went stone cold stoic. Her eyes were the darkest red, they had no hint of glowing only darkness. Unlike Wesker those eyes held no emotion, no anger or mace. They were not cat like but did hold some slight yellow around the pupil, if Chris remembered correctly from the pictures he had seen of her that was left over from her old eyes. Her body snapped stiff as she was now fully awake and zombie like. As Wesker saw this he lowered her down to where she was standing on her own two feet. When he knew she would not fall over he let go and put his chin on her shoulder smiling like he did when he saw Chris' reaction after his discovery about Jill. She was now the perfect clone of Jill, her situation any way. Jill had had it better off, she had not become infected. Chris felt almost defeated...almost. Even if odds were against him he never gave up. He got Claire back after Rockfort, he got Jill back after Africa, and so now even though he didn't know this girl he would get her back too.

"So you see Chris," Wesker said his chin still on her shoulder as if he were treating her like a cuddly pet. "Your rescue efforts were useless, you have failed as always." Wesker paused once more to take in Chris' expression waiting for an ignorant remark from his part.

"Its not over Wesker!" Chris declared giving Wesker that said remark. He then lowered into his stance ready for an attack. Jill followed his lead even though her expression was growing grim.

"Oh but it is," Wesker's chin then lifted as he sat a hand on Jamy's head petting her like a dog. "Isn't that right Miss Boyd?" He asked and her head turned to meet his gaze only to confirm a command. "Destroy them." He gave the command she was looking for and he stepped back out of the tiny arena he placed for her. As he did this she disappeared and Chris and Jill turned and tossed trying to find her when her form appeared between the two, a fist in Chris' face a foot in Jill's.

"Damnit!" Chris cursed out loud as the punch flung him against the door arch, Jill the same place but farther away. "She's fast...I think even faster than Wesker." He told Jill and she gave him a frown in reply.

"We have to break through to her." Jill said making Chris raise his head to her. "Like what you did for me Chris. If she's anything like what we've been told she has enough will power to break through if a voice guides her. Just like me Chris." The last sentence Jill said echoed in his head. Just like her. Chris knew what to do and nodded.

Jamy then reappeared to make another blow but before she could Chris began to yell, "Jamy! Snap out of it! Were here to safe you! Your friend's sent us! You know your friends!" That was all Chris was able to get out before she decked him again and sent him flying back into the house.

Jill then tried to help him, "Your friends Neala, Xander, Pat, Alum, Aiden, and your brother Blaine!" She yelled and noticed Jamy's moves stiffen at the mention of her brother. "Jamy your brother knows your alive and is looking for you! We haven't been in contact with him for over a month! He mite be in trouble...Wesker mite know where he is." Jill hissed the last of her sentence and Jamy stopped. Her shaded dark red eyes began to brighten, the yellow growing more and more in depth as if her eyes were coming back. Jill looked to Chris after Jamy didn't make a move. He was lying on the ground gripping his side as if some of his rib cage was broken. But in the end he sat up gave a good-job-partner look and smiled. Jill was glad he was okay then turned her full attention back to Jamy who had turned full circle looking at Wesker.

Wesker's image must have fueled her fight as the fists at her side clenched as she regained her composure and began to growl. She was still under the virus' influence but had taken back control enough to change targets. Jill looked to Wesker to see he didn't like this at all, his puppets were not supposed to fight against him. Jill knew exactly how Jamy felt and knew that Wesker hated rebellious actions.

"Boyd if you do not do what I have ordered you to do you WILL suffer the consequences!" He yelled as he slipped his sunglasses back on that he had put into his pocket. When Jamy didn't comply with his commands he began to stalk towards her. She obviously did not have the strength to fight the virus and fight him at the same time so her body remained standing clenching her fists till she began to bleed. In a matter of moments Wesker was looming over her unhappy at the turn of events. She did not even have the strength to look up at him, all she could do was stare at his chest to see where the bullet holes once lay.

Jill watched begging for her to move as a turn of events no one was expecting happened.

***Jamy***

_I heard whispers, they were talking. I felt cold oh so cold. I could feel snow on my nose, just the very tip. _

_My mind was blank other for various things I felt...I was in the dark. I never told any one but I was afraid of the dark. If I could I would have breathed deeply and got into a fetal position. Thats how I imagined myself now, as if I was in a coma or dreaming I saw myself in the fetal position in the dark clinging to a stuffed puppy. This is how I had always been...so alone...so cold...it was so very dark...I was so very scared. _

_There was no light and no warmth of any kind and I was all alone. I saw myself crying as I imagined this. My tears cascaded down my face like a water fall on cliff's edge. I was so tired of everything so ready to be rid of thoughts and emotions such as fear and sadness. Emotions had always made me tired. I just wanted to sleep...I just wanted to be left alone...I just wanted to...to...to die._

_But then I felt something new, warmth. But not the comforting warmth, the warmth that can come when allowing the darkness to take over. It felt like I was on fire and that something was wrapped around me._

_In my dream that I watched before my eyes, I saw two glowing dots then blackness. Fur, claws, teeth, purring...a panther wrapped itself around my form its head resting against my neck. It wanted to drag me under and it tried but I fought back. I did not wish to be swallowed, I would not be swallowed. I lived to long to go under now! I struggled with all my mite with the form as its claws sank into me deeper and deeper, my blood dripping, spilling, over flowing, covering me, drowning me. The taste was of darkness, a musk, and metal. I tried so hard to fight but it became hard after my body was coated in my own blood and I was being strangled by a panther's tail even after its body left me be._

"_Blaine..."_

_I heard the name even while my eyes began to close. The name was familiar...so familiar. I wanted to remember but when I couldn't I covered my ears. Trying to think hurt! _

"_Blaine...mite...be...in...trouble"_

'_Shut up! Shut up!' I yelled in my mind as I put my knees to my face again the tears forming again. 'I don't care!' I lied just wanting the pain to go away._

"_Thats a lie! Jammers you snap out of that this instant!"_

_A voice, a young female voice. Natural blonde, loves monkeys, gets me into trouble...who?...Neala._

"_Jamy...Jamy...are you okay?"_

_An older voice, male. Concerned, quite, shy, crush...Xander._

"_HEY NOOB! Get the hell up before I beat you with a noob stick!"_

_Young, male, energetic, ADD, crazy, another blonde...Pat._

"_Boyd...I hope your okay."_

_Older, responsible, honorable, curly hair, also shy...Alum._

"_You know if you don't get up soon Neala and Pat are going to beat you with a stick, right?"_

_Older still, smart, glasses, brunette, acts young...Aiden._

_I could see all their forms casting shadows over me now, their warmth making me feel stronger but then all of a sudden in a flash of light they were gone and I was all alone again. Until...I felt a hand on my shoulder and some one kneeling down behind me._

"_Sis? Look I know I said some mean things but you know I didn't mean it. I may never say it but you know I love you. Or do I have to remind you? How are you going to lead the O.R.O. if you let some one control you like this? I know the real you and the real you...would go kick Wesker's ass."_

_Blaine...Oldest, loving, kind, shy, outspoken when around me, believes in me, my partner, the one who was always there for me, my big brother._

When I finally realized what had been said earlier I cried again but this time light was surrounding me. The once fake warmth disappeared. I felt my fists covered in snow mixed blood, I heard the crunching of snow beneath me, I felt my entire body and was completely paralyzed. My eyes were blurry and it took me a second to realize it was tears doing that. I then felt warmth again but it was the dark warmth again and I opened my eyes fully to see Wesker's chest with wounds. I remembered he saved my life and ruined it at the same time. I wanted death so badly thinking about things like that that made my head hurt but then I remembered I had to find my brother. I stared at the snow beneath me and couldn't hold it any more.

I cried but not because Wesker ruined my life, not because he kidnapped me, not because he experimented on me, not because he nearly killed my friends, and not because I was a freak. It was because of two things, one was that he saved my life so I could no longer despise him, and two because I missed my brother to death. The tears nearly froze to my cheeks as I cried, unknowingly I leaned my head against Wesker's chest and forgot about reality. I just wanted it all to go away.

'Snow...white and blank. I envy you snow. But of course you don't hear me. Snow doesn't talk to shadows.' I tried to clear my mind of all thought as my head pounded. The pain was so extreme that my body wanted to shut down.

"Boyd?" Wesker's tone was indifferent I didn't know why though. He was so warm even if he was the bad kind of warm I didn't care.

I snuggled my nose into his chest and hummed, "Mmmm, Wesker I'm tired." I said feeling as if I was a mere child. But I couldn't help it when my body was in pain and my emotions were spilling over. I could hear him sigh and feel his chest rise and lower.

"I know." Was his whispered remark as I felt his arms go around my frozen body. He then picked me up my legs over his right arm my head tucked into his chest trying to stay as close and warm as possible. "You can sleep now." I heard him whisper into my ear his warm breath flowing across my cheeks.

I nodded whispering, "Thank you." As I closed my eyes. I knew I would not remember this tomorrow as I had barely remembered it today.

***Chris***

Chris was standing beside Jill now holding his side in awe of what just happened. Why had Wesker been so gentle with her? What was going on? The thoughts passed through his mind as Jill helped him stand. He was glad she had snapped out of it when she did, because if she had not they would have been pummeled.

Wesker then lifted his head as he held Jamy's sleeping body. His face was a mask devoid of emotion. He was not happy but did not seem enraged. Chris grinded his teeth at the look as he stared at them not ready if he attacked.

"Leave." Was all he said in his commanding monotone. He would not leave room for remarks. His gaze did not waver as they did not move.

"Not. Without. Her." Chris replied narrowing his eyes as Wesker made no move to attack.

"She cannot leave. The virus inside her veins is unstable, you were lucky that she was able to take control this time but with out the serum that only I can create and without her daily injections it will only get worse. The virus will take over and then she will be an unstoppable force that only wishes to kill. You do not want this and neither does she, so leave." Wesker stated still devoid. Something about him had changed but Chris didn't know what.

Chris growled. Wesker was right. "Jill." Chris looked at her and she nodded. They were about to leave right before Chris turned his gaze one last time to Wesker. "This isn't over." And with that the two partners were gone leaving Wesker to fix the damage done to his lab, hook Jamy up to a few machines to make sure no damage was done, and take care of the purchased items that lay forgotten in his car.

'Indeed Chris this is far from over.' Was his last thought before heading inside.


	4. The nightmares of a damned hero

_Okay guys FYI but I've decided to make this my main series, The Rain and The Sun along with My job at the Station were and are also main series'. But this will be my main 'serious' series for Jamy Boyd. I have gotten ALOT of ideas for this, I pitched it to BMD-X and he said it sounded interesting I hope you guys agree. I know so far this has been sad and bland like any other self insert but thats going to change soon. This series is going to be really long and I'm putting some of my other stuff on pause till I get farther along with this. So enjoy ^_^._

_****_

_**Chapter 4: Memories turn to nightmares. "Life is merely one long endless dream."**_

**December, 10th, 2010 **_(I know I messed up the time because she was in stasis for months, sorry.)_

***Chris***

It was hot, not in his apartment since it was freezing outside but under the covers. He was sweating. Nightmare after nightmare, thoughts didn't stop plaguing Chris' mind. He continued to blame himself for what happened to Jamy. ' I gave up to quickly! I still could have saved her!' He yelled at himself over and over.

"_Chris, we did what we could. So stop beating yourself up." _Jill had told him during their drive back to the BSAA Head Quarters.

It was hours after they got back and he was tearing his office to pieces. Anger had engulfed him. Wesker was going to pay, that thought also continued to go over and over again in his head. Why didn't he try harder, he gave up to soon. After Jill marched into his office and punched him in the jaw to get him to snap out of it she finally talked him into going home where Claire had been waiting. Jill had called Claire earlier to tell her that he was going through a fit. His sister and him fought for several hours before he apologized and went to bed, to get no sleep at all.

He tossed and turned finding no peace no matter what angle he tried. He was sweating even though it was freezing. 'Why didn't I save her?' It was plan and simple, that thought alone consumed him eating at him until he couldn't stand it.

Chris threw the covers off of him and walked into his dimly lit kitchen while only wearing a pair of boxers. He did so quietly making sure not to wake Claire. He sat there at the island on a stool sipping the hidden bourbon he had in one of his cabinets. He had given up as he drowned himself in the liquid form of ignorance. He wanted to forget, he needed to forget. At least thats what he thought when really he needed to remember, remember he was still a hero even if his head was now spinning, and that true hero's never gave up no matter the odds.

***Wesker***

He had to move her into a completely new lab, but it had to look identical to the last. He did not want to put her into a new home environment at the moment, it would be to much of a strain. The shock and stress that had been put on her system during Chris' little 'rescue' mission was to much for her body to sustain. He had to put her back on an IV feed while her system rested. She would most likely not remember what happened, which was good. If she did remember she would end up asking to many questions.

Wesker had to hire some one to move all of his equipment, the newly purchased items, the girl's clothing, and a few pieces of furniture into an identical base further into the Colorado Mountains. He was assured by Tricell he would not be disturbed and that this base was not on the Red Queen's records. It was completely surrounded by forest, the air was cleaner and crisper, surrounded by a sheet of white snow. A soothing color which would help ease the stress that had been put upon her.

Once again Chris Redfield succeeded in testing his patience, the brute came in and nearly had the girl killed. It had to have been the worst rescue operation Wesker had ever seen, did he remember nothing from his days in STARS. Apparently not. Wesker mentally noted that Chris' days were coming to a close. Soon the H-Virus would be finished and that would be what killed Chris, his creation. Slowly and painfully as he watched, he smiled at the thought. But then he remembered the paper work on his desk and went back to it, Chris was not his top priority right now. That statement alone had saved his life, next time would be different.

Wesker pinched the bridge of his nose as he finished looking over the girl's test results. It had been at least 2 days since Chris' intrusion and she still had not awaken, but her test results proofed she was fine. Her pulse was stable and the virus had not mutated. Everything was still on track, just the way Wesker liked it.

Although another thing had come to mind as he had watched how Boyd faired in battle. He read she was once an MMA student so fighting came easy, another thing was she knew how to use fire arms very well, her agility and flexibility was above average, and her IQ in tactics was not bad either. She was almost at Valentine's level at being a solider. 'The girl after the virus becomes stable could be a good...partner.' Wesker thought but used the term partner loosely. 'Training, even if she is already relativity a good fighter will be needed.' Wesker continued with the idea. 'Luckily time is now something I have on my hands, thanks to Chris destroying all of my research and samples.' Wesker then leaned back in his new office chair, hands clasped together

as he pictured Jamy Boyd's new future.

**December, 12th, 2010.**

***Jamy POV***

" _Blaine...in ...trouble..."_

_The voice was faint but I knew what it said._

_It was a mere whisper but I could hear it._

_I knew exactly what it meant._

"_BLAINE!" I yelled his name in my head time and time again. I wanted to feel his arms around me again._

_I was so cold here,_

_so alone,_

_so dark._

"_BLAINE!"_

_I wanted him back, safe and sound._

_I wanted to hear him laugh, which he rarely did. It made it all the more special. I was the only one who saw the real him. But it was not true the other way around. I was never the real me._

"_How can some one be something they don't know? I don't know my real self." I whispered it but to me it sounded like I yelled at the top of my lungs._

_Its quiet._

_I was in a fetal position staring at the ground. My chin on my shins. I put my cheek to whatever cold floor laid beneath me. I missed him so._

_I felt like I was in the darkest corner of the world, my heart. Thats exactly where I was. My brain had had enough of my sniveling and crying for my invisible brother. He was there to me though, I just had to call his name enough..._

_I could taste the cold in the air...I wanted warmth._

"_Please...I'm so cold." I whispered and it echoed only having myself as a reply._

"_Please." I dug my chin harder into my legs to try and find warmth._

_All I wanted..._

_was to feel..._

_warmth..._

_loved._

_But I knew that would never happen. Who wants to love a shadow, a shell, a form of nothingness, some one who doesn't even know they themselves exist?_

_I knew depression, it slapped me upside the head many times. But this was more than that, I really was alone._

_Except..._

_there is one more person..._

_but is he even..._

_alive?_

_The thought crossed my mind as my body relaxed in its own hold. I remembered the panther before, the forbidden warmth. It was so..._

_comforting,_

_warm,_

_there._

_I let my mind wonder back to how it felt, the warm furry tail around my neck, its torso on my chest, its warm fur under my chin. _

_Now my body laid flat on the invisible ground, I was on my back my arms stretched wide. I let the panther that was in my head lay on top of me purring as its tail wrapped around my chin. It then leaned down and began to lick my lips. It's tongue was scratchy but felt good against my dry lips. I left my body completely open for the black furred creature to do as he wished._

_But as time passed the feeling began to change. The floor became soft and wet and the paws that had messaged my stomach turned to hands. It took me a matter of moments before I realized that the panther had turned into a man. A man that hung over my body warming me to the core. I opened my eyes to see his dark red and gold swirling eyes that were filled with contentment, his purr was as deep throated as the panther itself._

_His arms wrapped around my small cold frame. As my eyes began to adjust to the sight I realized it was snowing around us. The cold white flurries felt so cold against my body, my breath turned to white itself as I breathed in and out slowly. Even with the snow surrounding me I felt so warm with his body on mine. _

"_Wesker."_

_I felt his name float out of my mouth as if I had sung it. His arms completed their travel around my body ending at the back where his hands connected then his chin landed in the crook of my neck where he sniffed and licked as if he still were a mere animal._

'_So warm...why do you have to be so warm? Why can't you be a cold bastard like your supposed to be?' I thought as the warmth of his body on mine completely enveloped me._

"_Blaine...in...trouble...ask ...Wesker."_

_Two more words were added to the sentence of my disappear. Making the warmth no longer my main concern._

"_WESKER!" I remembered some of what happened now and I knew that Wesker planned on me not remembering a thing when I awoke. But he may just get his wish as everything began to get dark again._

_The body dissipated from my touch, the warmth disappeared, and I felt as if everything was slipping through my fingers. Darkness... darkness of forced sleep over came me. The dream was over._

"Galalagaga." My mouth made a gurgling noise as my conscious broke through from sleep. My eyes were crusted shut, my legs were numb, and my mouth was dry except for what tasted like salt water in the back of my throat. My leg twitched and I felt as if I was going to sneeze till I felt the two tubes that were in my nostrils. My left arm twitched and I felt the IV in it. "Gah." I tried clearing my throat as I tried to move all of my appendages. I was able to do so as I clumsily sat myself up even before opening my eyes. I then rose my fist to my face to wipe the crust off of my eyes and remove the tubes from my nose. After completing doing so I opened said eyes to see I was in a larger lab slash sick bay. 'All white with sterile walls, goody.'

Then I realized something.

I sniffed the air and could smell everything in said air 'Anti-bacteria spray,'.My eye sight was at 20:20 even though I used to need glasses ' and small patterns on the wall.' I could hear light breathing and a heart beat in the other room. 'Wow, must of got my powers.' I thought not really ready to go into awe at the moment. I would ogle about my powers later when I felt I had the time. Now I needed to find out what lead up to me being in this predicament.

I couldn't remember anything after Wal-Mart and I wanted to know why.

***Wesker***

It took Wesker three days but finally everything was put into place. Now Boyd would never suspect a thing. Wesker sighed thinking about that fact, he had acted out of character just so the child would be more at ease around him. It was a pain in the ass but necessary. Soon he would finally have the perfect virus to bring the world to his knees, he was already a god now all needed was to remake the world in his image. Boyd would allow him to do that. She would become his right hand after the world started a new. He had decided this in one days time after mulling over all she could do for him. She was worthy, of course there were things he would have to change about her. Her humanity for example. That was one thing he would be working on over the next few days.

Wesker had also looked over her blood work. His newest sample showed she was close to completion, after which the regular shots would not be needed and he would have to watch her closely. He knew after she discovered she would no longer mutate while out of his care she would try her hand at escaping. He also knew that her brother was an issue.

If and only if she remembered what happened four days before it would only cause trouble. In his files he discovered the girl did not have a very welcoming home life and that her brother was the one that had protected her for so long but the older they got the more they swapped roles. Making the younger sister stronger than the brother. In which explained a few things about Miss Boyd.

Wesker's thoughts continued as he opened and closed the file that contained the information about Boyd's blood work. He had to admit things were much more lively while she was awake, but he did not miss her insistent...wait...she never spoke very much, now that Wesker thought about it. She also only said trivial sarcastic things and never once said anything to anger him...purposely. Perhaps if Boyd kept the same attitude it would not be so bad to keep her around.

And with that thought Wesker heard a crash in the other room that was connected to his office.

"OW! Damnit!"

He knew it was Boyd and he sighed once again. 'Perhaps I spoke to soon.' He thought.

***Jamy POV***

My legs didn't want to move. They twitched but would not hold me up. I was able to swing them over the bed so my feet were touching the cold ground but when I tried to stand everything crashed around me and I ended up on the ground. I cursed loudly and tried to use the bed to pick myself up, it was a failure. I was on the ground in a pile of flesh and bone.

"Crap." I whispered as I could feel the numbness in my legs becoming worse. Then I heard footsteps and a door opening. Wesker walked in and audibly sighed. "Yeah yeah I know 'what idiotic thing have you done now Miss Boyd?'. Well I ended up on the ground thanks to my legs, can I chop them off now?" I said sarcastically, mimicking Wesker as he walked over to me and picked me up. His hands under my arms, lifting me as if I were a doll. He then sat me back on the bed and stepped back making me finally notice the windows behind him and the falling snow. I stared at it completely forgetting what I was saying earlier. I was distracted by the fact I could make out every detail of every shape of the snow flakes. It was a beautiful spectacle forcing me to realize that whatever Wesker had given me, it was finally taking effect.

"Miss Boyd?" Wesker finally said something snapping me out of my trance. I hummed and looked up to him as a little flash light shined in my eyes and burned my pupils.

"Gah! What the hell?" I yelped at the sudden brightness. Wesker only slumped it off and grabbed my chin continuing shining the blinding light in my eye. Then did I realize he was examining me like a doctor, after I discovered that I calmed down. I felt alot more calm and content now that I thought about it. It almost felt as if all of my sadness and anger were drained out of me. It was a nice feeling. I breathed in as instructed as Wesker listened to my heart. He concluded his exam as he checked my reflexes.

"So whats the prognosis doc?" I asked pretending to be Bugs Bunny as I propped up my chin on my hand while I sat comfortably on the white bed.

"Its seems the virus is close to completion within your system. Soon there will be no risk of mutation." He stated putting the equipment he used to give me a check up away, into the cabinets on the far side of the room.

"I noticed." I replied as I turned my attention back out to the window where snow still fell and hung to the pine tree branches that were visibly hanging over the window. 'If I remember correctly I'm on the second story floor.' I thought as I counted all of the flakes with long pointy tips that I could see.

"Oh? What exactly have you 'noticed'?" He asked interested in hearing the already occurring effects of the H-virus. Wesker took off the latex gloves he was wearing and walked over to me, standing beside me. He had his arms crossed while he leaned against the frozen glass of the window, his body heat causing the window to fog up dispelling my view.

I frowned at this crossing my arms as well, "I can see alot better than before, I can hear alot better than before, and I can smell everything. Also if you wouldn't mind, your body heat is creating a fog on the window which I was viewing." I stated as he himself 'hummed' in response and moved slightly. He had his thinking face on now. I didn't know what about but I did know now would be a bad time to ask questions. I would get my answers when I had the upper hand and none to sooner.

"I see." Wesker finally said now on my left side rubbing his chin in thought. Another thing I noticed as I watched him was that now he wore a jacket and a normal shirt and loose pants. He was still more relaxed in his own environment...like a panther.

'Panther? Why does that sound so familiar?' I thought turning my head to face the window again. Something wasn't right and I could sense it. But I didn't have time to think harder on the thought as Wesker made his next announcement.

"Then I suppose we should test what else the virus has done to you. Shouldn't we?" The smirk Wesker had playing on his lips frightened me and I had a feeling I wasn't going to like what happened next.

_Alright I know I'm making the character seem emo but thats only her releasing her emotions while asleep and only while she's asleep. The next chapter I will delve deeper into Wesker's mind and have a fight scene between the two. You can't forget that she knows Wesker to so she's going to start questioning things and become more and more ...less human. Yet thats not all! Wesker's not the main villain! Who is? I can't tell you that! Does she find her brother or escape Wesker? Will Chris be okay? You'll have to read to find that out!_

_R&R!_


	5. The brother of a damned hero

_(Thanks to all the people reviewing! And I will try my best to keep this good, _

_Yue-Chan! But here ya go as I promised.)_

**Chapter 5: "I may no longer be human, but look at all the power I have obtained!"**

***Chris & Claire***

Hang overs were a pain in the ass, and he had both said pain and a hangover. Chris was getting his ear talked off by his sister who was extremely disappointed in him.

"All this over one girl Chris!" Claire yelled as she paced in front of her brother who was slumped over on the couch nursing a headache of epic proportions. His sister had caught him chugging the last of his bourbon in the wii hours of the mourning. He had been an alcoholic once, it was caused by Jill's death but when Leon informed him it was still possible Jill was alive he snapped out of it. Now however he felt hopeless and helpless.

"A girl I could have saved Claire!" Chris yelled hurting his own head as he winced almost completely sober.

"No you couldn't! You did the only thing you could! If you had taken her from Wesker she would have killed people Chris!" Claire argued trying to get it through her brother's thick head that their was nothing else he could do. Sometimes Claire nearly worried herself to death about Chris. He was hard headed, determined, didn't think things through, and soft hearted. To soft hearted.

"You don't understand Claire. You didn't see what I did, the look on her brother's face, the way Wesker held onto her like some kind of toy. I made I promise to her friends...and I couldn't keep it." Chris explained feeling the guilt weigh heavily on his shoulders as he put his face in his hands looking like he could cry.

Claire sighed, 'So thats what it is.' She thought. If there was one thing about Chris that every one valued was the fact he always kept a promise. Every since Wesker lied to him as his STARS Captain his word and promises were the most important things to him, behind his family and friends of course. If he couldn't keep his promise what kind of man was he, Claire knew thats what was going through his mind. She then put her arms around him and her face to his back hugging him tightly, she loved her brother and seeing him like this hurt her. "I'm sorry Chris but just because you couldn't rescue her this time doesn't mean its over. You can still keep your promise." She whispered it as she knew only her brother would hear it.

She could only imagine how Jamy and Blaine felt. She remembered when Jamy's brother came into the BSAA Head Quarters demanding that they tell him where his sister was. The whole of her family and friends were left in the dark until they decided to name her dead, her brother however never gave up.

She could feel the love he had for his sister radiate off of him while he was in their office. From what Jill explained to her she imagined Jamy felt the same toward her brother. It almost made her cry thinking about what the two were going threw, she also wondered where the lost brother was. She could only hope that he was safe.

_**BSAA H.Q., Washington D.C., 2009: 1 month after Jamy Boyd's disappearance and code name 'The Haven Incident'.**_

***Blaine Boyd***

_A young 20 year old man with crew cut brown hair and light sky blue eyes walked down the halls of the BSAA H.Q.. His fists clenched at his sides as his visitors pass waved back and forth from his neck. He wore a pair of normal blue jeans and black shoes along with a dark blue shirt, he had slight facial hair after only a few days with out shaving. His face showed the anger that he held within as he controlled himself. But as he saw Chris Redfield's office door he kicked it opened and demanded to see who was in charge._

"_Who the hell are you?" A blonde woman asked as she had been sitting at Chris' desk along with a redhead. The two glared at him angry at his out burst._

"_My name is Blaine Boyd, you declared my sister dead! I know its a lie! Tell me where she is now!" Blaine yelled his face red as he neared the woman who sneered at him then after his words her face became guilty and she looked away._

"_I..." Jill couldn't finish her sentence as Chris came in front of her hearing what had happened. Chris looked Blaine in the eyes before chuckling._

"_So your Jamy's brother. I read the file about you two and wondered when you were going to show up." Chris said confusing Blaine, his anger gone. "I'm Chris Redfield and we didn't say your sister was dead, your parents decided that. But I guess we have alot to explain don't we." Chris then shook Blaine's hand and told him to sit. Jill and Claire stood around the room as Chris explained EVERYTHING to Blaine. Blaine easily grasped the situation as he was a fast leaner like his sister but not as fast at adapting as her. He was strong however and determined, especially to get his sister back._

"_Alright then." Blaine said after Chris was finished rising from the chair. "If you have no idea where Jamy is I'll find her myself." Blaine nodded thanking Chris for the information before Chris quickly grabbed his shoulder stopping him from leaving._

"_What! On your own? You can't! Its to dangerous!" Chris cried as Blaine gave off a menacing glare. Chris could already tell that Blaine wasn't going to listen to him. _

_Blaine shrugged off Chris as he turned toward the door, "You have no idea what I'm capable of! So don't tell me what I can't do!" He yelled before slamming the door behind him._

_Chris then turned to Jill, "Make sure some one keeps tabs on him." He said sternly Jill nodded and ran to follow Chris' command._

**Unknown Place, 2010: 4 weeks ago.**

"Come on...come on." Blaine whispered as he used the flash light above him to see the numerous files he was going through while in the dark. He was finally successful in breaking into an old Umbrella base that had been shut down by the BSAA long ago. But he wouldn't put it past them to have the supposedly shut down base still going, flowing with information. He was right, the base was still going, under Tricell's supervision of course. Blaine still couldn't believe The Albert Wesker had taken his sister, it was...impossible. But now he held files in his hand proofing it was true. "Finally!" He yell whispered holding the files detailing his sister's where abouts along with Wesker's test results. "Wait! What! Wesker's using my sister as a test subject! That bastard!" Blaine accidentally yelled at the same moment the lights came on and guards started piling into the room. 'Crap! Busted!' Blaine then put the files down and gripped his revolver tightly. Ten guards piled into the room but none of them trained their guns on him. This confused him as he held his protection closely. Then the door the guards entered in opened again and a man in a fancy white suit wearing sunglasses with slicked back dirty blonde hair walked in. He stopped in front of Blaine his hands behind his back. "Who the hell are you?" Blaine growled as the man stood only a foot away from him.

"Mister Boyd correct?" The man asked his voice holding no emotion.

"Maybe? Now answer my question." Blaine then pointed his revolver to the unknown man's head, chills going down his spin as he looked the man in the shade covered eyes.

"That is none of your concern." The man replied as he grabbed the files that Blaine had laid down on the desk beside him. "I see your looking for your sister." The man said as he flipped through the file a slight smirk appearing on his face.

"Yeah so what!" Blaine yelled trying to shake the feeling of appending doom he was getting.

"Well it is an unnecessary action Mister Boyd. As your sister will come to find you." The man stated as he slowly approached Blaine. Blaine backed up to every step forward the man took.

"What?" Blaine's eyes widened as his back hit the wall.

"Your sister will come to find you Mister Boyd and when she does the new virus flowing through her veins...will be mine." After those words slipped through the man's lips Blaine felt something hit the back of his head then watched as his world went black.

**Wesker's personal lab in Colorado, Present day.**

***Jamy POV***

"Put on something suitable for a spare Miss Boyd then come back to my office, he says. What the heck does that mean?" I said mimicking Wesker as I went through my clothes in the dresser drawers. After Wesker had given me said command I went downstairs to do said thing not even having to turn on the light, since I found I could see in the dark. "If he's actually talking about me sparing with him I'll get my ass handed to me." I continued to talk to myself as I pulled out a pair of black shorts, a black sports bra, and a black tank top. Wesker also let me take a shower before laying this command on me, while in the shower I found out the virus rids the body of all hair other than the hair on your head. For a girl being nice and smooth in all areas was going to come in handy but I didn't want to think about how Wesker dealt with that information. I also found I could stick to the wall and ceiling like Spider-Man. My powers were cool I had to admit but I could feel that the human part of me was starting to die. That I didn't want.

Quickly I put on the clothes and started back up to Wesker's office. Some other things I noticed was my body seemed...healthier. My hair was thicker, longer, and in more controlled curls making it look like hair from a commercial or something. Also the muscles in my arms and legs were stronger, and my skin was soft. I had never been healthy a day in my life but now I felt like I was on top of the world. Now I knew why Wesker got off on this.

I then found myself in Wesker's office, he too had changed into some sparing clothes. He was now wearing a muscle shirt and some normal loose fitting black pants. I wanted to drool but seeing his muscles reminded me I now had a few nicely sculpted abs myself, but not large ones the ones a woman gets when they work out alot. Not steroid abs they still looked natural. The thoughts of how I changed were interrupted by Wesker... getting way to close to me.

Wesker was almost face to face with me before I snapped out of my thoughts. When I did my eyes went wide and I stepped back, "Hey I like space you know." I said him looking down at me with out his sunglasses.

"I was merely inspecting your appearance. Your skin seems to be paler but you have gotten more...muscular." The way Wesker said that almost made it seem as if I had grown a tail or something. It was my turn to raise a brow as he said that.

"So? Isn't that some of the effects of the virus?" I asked thinking it seemed perfectly normal...for being infected.

"Yes but this is a new virus of my own creation I was merely taking notes on the effects the virus is having on your body. Is there anything else you have been experiencing?" He asked as in a flash he was holding a note book and a pen jotting down notes.

"Ummm?" I thought about all the things I had noticed and thought about what would be strange to tell him and what wouldn't but then I thought, 'Screw it he's a doctor...sort of.'

"Okay well its a long list, I can see better, I can see in the dark, I'm stronger, I'm faster, I'm healthier, I'm not as hungry, I'm not as tired, I can stick to the ceiling, I only have hair on my head now, the hair I do have is thicker, my skin's soft, and like you said my skin's paler. Oh! Also my green eyes are greener and the yellow in the middle glows and slits in the dark." I said listing everything that I could think of at the moment that had changed within my body. "Did I die or something while I was asleep?" I asked just now remembering I had awoken from a mysterious slumber only hours ago to find my body changing and that death was the normal cause of the virus taking effect.

"No." Wesker shook his head as he began writing down what I had told him. "It just seems that this virus' effects are slower then most. Also being in stasis slowed the effects as well. But it was rather helpful as if the effects appeared as soon as you became infected you would have mutated." Wesker explained as he finished his notes and closed the note book to put back into his filing cabinet which he locked.

I watched his fingers closely as he turned the dial of the lock but then I heard a chuckle which broke my concentration. I looked up to see Wesker smirking, "What?" I asked leaning against the wall all innocent like.

"Trying to discover how to open this lock is a waste of time. Not only would you have to remember the number but you would also have to have my finger prints. The dial will not move without it and as you have noticed I always wear gloves." He explained and emphasized his point as he put back on his leather gloves that had been laying on his desk. "Well then...," Wesker was then behind me opening the door for me. His speed was incredible, "Shall we." He said inviting me outside.

'Pft, show off.' I thought nodding as I went outside into the hallway following Wesker's lead as he stepped outside as well. He then went down the stairs and turned into the living room where there was a door next to the fireplace that I never noticed. He opened that door and went inside. Inside that room was a gym complete with indoor pool, gymnastics equipment, exercise equipment, and a sparing mat. It really looked like a government made gym building. Also the ceiling was made of glass allowing me to see the gray sky and the falling snow that landed on the roof then slid off as some of it evaporated from the heat the glass was giving off.

I gaped at the place, I had almost forgotten how Umbrella or Tricell built their bases. Fully equipped. I wouldn't doubt if there was an indoor and outdoor firing range, fully stocked. That I would have to see! As I was a gun expertise.

I then noticed Wesker messing with the mats some feet in front of me. The place was huge and everything was spaced evenly. The pool was 5 foot deep and 5 foot long and I knew from the steam coming off of it that the water would be warm, it was almost calling to me as chills went through my body due to some of the cold coming in through the glass as well as heat going out.

But I knew if I jumped into the pool instead of sparing with Wesker I would get beat up, just for my non-sense-ical-ness. Or in other words for annoying him with childish behavior.

I had to hand it to Umbrella though, they knew how to live in luxury. The bastards. I also had to admit I was a little curious to see how strong and fast I was or to even check out my new flexibility, which I had forgotten to mention to Wesker. Oh well.

**(Nope no fight scene yet, hehehehe. I'm evil! But hey FYI me and BMD-X are starting a meme. 'What would you do if Wesker appeared out of no where and was a sub for one of your classes?' Thats the topic. If you write a story on this meme tell me and I will add it to my C2. I'm working on mine right now but having a bit of trouble. Also when you R&R tell me who you think the guy in the white suit is. See you next chapter!)**


	6. The strength of a damned hero

_(Thanks to my 'grasshopper' Yue and my 'partner in crime' BMD-X for R&Ring! But be for warned this chapter is not for the faint hearted, there's a surprise at the end.)_

**Chapter 6: I don't want your power...but maybe I do?**

***Colorado base, 2010, 14th of December. Present day.***

I watched as Wesker finished messing with the mats. I put my hair in a high pony tail admiring the new smooth healthy texture to it as a thought came to mind. "Why do we need mats?" I asked looking over to Wesker as he sat his gloves and holster, which I had not noticed he had till now over on a workbench. He was only wearing a muscle shirt and really loose black pants, almost like sweat pants but they had a jean look to them. He also wasn't wearing his sunglasses and his eyes seemed a deep red mixing with the swirling gold, but he did not have the cat like pupils at the moment. He didn't have them when he was calm and when Wesker was calm everything gave a sigh of relieve making it seem like the world was in nap mode. Wesker gave off that sort of presence when he wasn't trying to take over the world, sure he wasn't relaxing as if he were in a hot tube but you could defiantly feel the difference in the mood. If Wesker had been the uppity monster he always was in the games all the time I wouldn't still be here, I would have taken my chances in the freezer that is the Colorado rockies. "I mean we don't need them, right? Its not like we'll die...right?" I asked still not an expert on the ways of the virus flowing through my system.

"No we will not. But the mat symbols the area in which we will spare. Making it far spread makes it more of a battle then a simple training exercise." Wesker explained his monotone pitched voice low as thoughts raced through his mind. I wasn't sure what he was thinking about as he stared at the mats rubbing his chin but I was sure it would mean trouble for me.

I myself was thinking as well, analyzing Wesker's form. After the virus started to take effect in my body I felt my mind clear of all boundaries it once had. I felt as if my IQ sky rocketed. I was a thinking person, a paranoid person in fact. Always analyzing the situation around me as my mind never thought things were safe, even while I was asleep my mind would wonder. But the past 4 days and the 4 months I spent in stasis felt like I had been in comatose. Not a nice feeling to me at all. Relaxation was never on my todo list, I was the protector...of my friends, family, and town. But in the end I failed them. The thought should of saddened me but it didn't which made me glad. Glad that my mind wasn't stuck thinking about that waste of time. Instead I was completely focused on HIM. The man I couldn't hold anger for...or pity. I felt a mere contentment for him, while he was at my side I felt as if I could nap with one eye closed and one eye opened. Not completely safe but not in to much danger either. But the longer I spent with him the more my feelings changed...not to love no. I was no love sick fan girl. More of a feeling of comradeship. Like I could fight by his side without being sick. I wondered why I was beginning to feel that way but knew if Wesker ever tried to cross the line we would clash and I would try to kill him.

But until then I would let the sigh of a feeling take over and be by his side without a fuss. Yet as soon as I no longer needed that shot and had an opportune moment I was out of here.

"Thinking of something Miss Boyd?" Wesker asked as he was now facing me and I was staring at him being miles away as I was. Wesker had taken a few steps closer but wasn't in my bubble this time. Which was good, I was beginning to get jumpy.

"Oh! Yeah." I nodded a tad bit surprised Wesker had been staring at me this entire time. "I was thinking some more about how my body was changing." I stated it as if I was a scientist myself, which I was a bit of. Science along with English and Criminal Justice were my two best classes. I was either going to be a writer or a Private Investigator. I wanted to be both but at the moment that wasn't important. "I know I said this before but...I can hear your heart beat from all the way over here. Matter of fact its so loud I think maybe its about to pop out of your chest." I laughed a little, it was a sarcastic comment and Wesker knew that. I did get a smirk from him which meant he found it amusing, that was good. "Also I can smell really well, I know I said that too but all of my four senses, along with other things are getting stronger by the minute. As well as I think my IQ...it sounds strange but I can think alot clearer now then before." I explained Wesker getting closer and closer with out my noticing until he was right on top of me.

The action, as he was in the air made me jump back as a fist crushed the floor where I had once been. His strength nearly sent a shock wave after me as I dodged again. But instead of feeling angry I felt an adrenaline rush that over whelmed all my senses to the very core of my being. "What happened to the mats, uh? Or ready, set, go?" I asked laughing as I dodged another fist his attacks being noticeably sloppy.

I stopped but my body slid thanks to the gel at the bottom of my shoes on the wooden floor. I breathed one breath and noticed I didn't even break a sweat from the quick movement. Then there Wesker was standing right where I had been, the floor destroyed with multiple holes.

"Also I thought you were fighting me not the floor! Come on stop taking it so easy on me!" I yelled then felt a wisp of wind as he came to my ear in a split second time.

"As you wish, Dear Heart." He whispered then sent me sprawling into the padded wall. I didn't go through it but it still hurt like hell.

Something inside of me made me feel as if I was on a sugar rush as I started laughing out of no where spitting some blood from the stomach wound that healed before I even made it off the wall. I never felt so alive! The feeling was over the top! No words could describe it! No, I was wrong there were words that could describe it! I felt as if my body was surrounded by ice and my insides were filled with lava! It was a complete contrast of life I once knew! Now I understood why Wesker always wanted to pick a fight! It was completely understandable!

I saw Wesker standing there popping his knuckles as his smile enlarged as well. "You can feel it can't you?" He said merely a whisper but it sounded like a yell to me. Then he was there by my side again. He kicked me into the wall opposite of the wall I had been stuck on mere moments ago."The feeling of being a god!" He yelled this time as I had to peel myself off the hardwood wall. Only the left side wall was padded so I did not get the honor of feeling pillows. I instead got my entire side filled with splinters and my lip covered in blood. Wesker seemed all to happy to beat the crap out of me and I was all to happy to take it. As long as the adrenaline continued I didn't care what he did to me.

"Gah!" I let a quick breath of air pass out of my lips as blood dripped to the ground. I was on my knees on the hardwood floor trying to get the shards of wood out of my side. Until Wesker was over me again, a combat boot to my back crushing my ribs. I could barely feel the pain thanks to the adrenaline rush but I could feel my lungs being squeezed. "Does...that...mean...I'm a god...too?" I asked laughing a little as the combat boots slammed down onto my back knocking every bit of oxygen out of my lungs that I had.

Wesker chuckled deeply as he could hear the snapping of my bones underneath him, "No, you must earn the right to be a god! I however have already taken that right as my own." Wesker informed me as his boot moved off my back and he picked me up by the collar, pulling me up so I could face him. "Had enough?" He asked staring at my blood covered side and dripping lips. I smiled, I still couldn't feel the pain so there was no way I was giving up now.

"Fat chance!" I then put my feet to Wesker's chest and kicked off of him doing a back flip in mid air so I could land on my feet like a cat. Wesker however took the full force of my leg muscles and was on the padded wall, right beside my imprint. "I'm just getting started old man!" I yelled back looking around for something I could use as a weapon. But before I could find anything a weight from one of the pieces of exercise equipment came flying at me. I saw things slow down as it neared my face, almost as if time stopped and my brain was screaming 'Move out of the way you moron!'. I agreed and did just that sliding underneath it ducking my head back. The weight stuck into the wall as it made a huge hole in the shape of its own body...in which it stuck out of. And as I turned my head back I saw more of the same thing happening for all eight of the disk like weighted metal thrown at me. I dodged all of them the same way but I had to jump then duck, jump then duck, spin, side step, and ect-tra. By the time Wesker finally ran out of weights to throw the wall was full of holes and snow was starting to come in. I then turned back to Wesker, him smiling triumphantly as if he had won. 'This isn't over by a long shot!' I thought then noticed his pupils had changed into their cat like form and glowed the strange gold yellow along with a bright red.

I could only imagine he was feeling the same thing I was right now, and as long as that feeling didn't stop I was going to continue fighting!

After I knew Wesker wasn't going to throw stuff at me any more I looked around for a weapon again. 'Nothing! Damnit...Wait!' I then noticed a long straight pole that was freed of weights thanks to Wesker's earlier attack. In a split second I had that pole in my hands and jumped for an arial attack on Wesker. The pole smashed into the hardwood and before even registering my landing I swung back hitting Wesker square in the jaw. Then crouched down and kicked his feet making him fall but disappear in a split second. I looked around and he was no where to be found, this irked me. How could I keep up this amazing battle if my opponent disappeared. "This sure did turn out to be quite the battle didn't it! No mats needed!" I yelled the echo resounding as I tried to use bat like senses to find out where he was. When I noticed there was a lack of volume from my echo to the left I disappeared myself. I jumped onto the ceiling clinging to it like a spider looking around to see where he went. Then the power went out and a metallic curtain covered the skylight which I was on now. Even in the dark I could still see as if the lights were on. 'He must have turned the power off from the switch box.' I thought dropping down to the ground again only to get slammed into the wall by a shoulder and a pair of red glowing eyes.

My pole lost I resorted to using my MMA skills and kicked him off of me, only for him to grab my ankle and spin me around to where I was skidding blood patches on the floor. Now I could feel I was loosing breath, so I took one deep gulp of air before getting up. My muscles were also becoming stiff, I wasn't going to be able to keep this up much longer. Soon the adrenaline would wear off and I would be in a world of hurt, so I was going to make it hard as hell for Wesker to take me down. With that thought I pushed all of my bodies complaints to the back of my head and sprung up back flipping until I was good enough distance from Wesker to try another arial attack. But before I could the watch on my wrist beeped and caught me off guard. I blinked at the glowing alarm on my wrist nearly forgetting where I was.

But then Wesker's hand was around my wrist bringing it up to his vision, I still couldn't keep up with his movements but I could feel myself getting stronger. Wesker then looked at me and smiled in that creepy stalker way again. He ripped the watch off my arm and destroyed it throwing it away. I was a bit shocked he did that until he was so close I could feel his essence on my skin. I had never noticed it before but his scent was sweet yet tangy. It reminded me of the orange flavored vitamins I used to take. Yet the longer he stood there and stared at me the more his scent became spicy and made my mouth water. The scent reminded me of the perfect T-bone steak my dad used to make, so juicy and medium rare just how I liked it. It made me want to eat him yet the urge was barely there, nothing to concern myself with. I wondered if maybe that was the smell of the virus instead of him, it would make more sense. 'Is that how I smell then?' I wondered.

"You are finished." Wesker whispered which broke me out of my thoughtful haze as he stepped back. I gave him a confused look, he smiled. "The virus is complete within your system, I can tell by your eyes." He explained and I wondered what exactly about my eyes gave me off. Well I didn't have much time to think about it as he was attacking me again, but now I could dodge his attacks.

I got scratches due to his fists being so fast and me being only barely able to get away. I could feel blood oozing out of my cheek as I back flipped over Wesker's form. I could tell though that Wesker was starting to sweat, but he was only starting as I was already drenched. I cursed under my breath as I wiped away blood from my lip and tried to steady myself. Wesker was taking it easy on me again, as he was just standing there looking at my drenched form analyzing something. I didn't think to much about it as he grabbed my throat and forced me up into the air.

"This will all end as soon as you give up, Miss Boyd." Wesker said squeezing harder. He wanted me to squirm and admit he was more powerful. Well I wasn't down and out just yet.

I then looked down at Wesker expecting to say something along the lines of 'Never!' or 'You'll have to kill me first!' but instead this came out.

"What the hell?" I was beyond shocked by what I saw...and I thought I was hallucinating. "Is that...a bulge in you pants?" With that sentence said I was a bit distracted from him trying to strangle me. "Are you getting off on this?" I asked my glowing green eyes confused and blinking rapidly. I couldn't take my eyes of the bulge in the loose black pants below me. Wesker however was not shocked, it was common knowledge to him. 'Well of course it was! What guy wouldn't feel that?' I mentally noted as Wesker's brow lifted.

Then a smirk began to play on his face as he was looking at my lower neither regions. "I do believe you are as well Miss Boyd." He said a purr to his voice.

I gaped, he was right I was wet down there too! But how in the world did I not notice? I mean it should have been completely obvious! Why was I getting off on Wesker beating the stuffing out of me? That was the real question.

"You seem confused Miss Boyd. Allow me to enlighten you on the fundamentals. Or perhaps what your parents would call the 'birds and the bee's'." Wesker chuckled having fun as he degraded me down to a simpleton. He talked as if I was a child learning where babies come from. That made me growl, Wesker hearing the noise tightened his grip. "It seems that tyrants like ourselves emit hormones to the highest degree while during a fight. If my assumption is correct to the lower level tyrant's believe this to be intercourse. That is the 'high' you are feeling right now, adrenaline mixed with a high level of hormones." He explained going back to his intelligent not creepy self...for only a second though.

He only gave me a few seconds before throwing me, of course at the last minute I grabbed his arm making both of us go flying right into the pool. Even while in the pool we struggled against each other's grips. I was kicking him, he was punching me. Both of us could hold our breath for quite a while. I got more hits on Wesker under water then I did above, before we both had to go back up. I reached the top first taking in a huge gulp of air as I threw my, no longer pony tailed hair back out of my eyes. Until I felt something grab my leg and pull me back under. Now Wesker was above me pushing my head under water again, playing around as if he was a little kid trying to drowned his sister. Finally I grabbed his hand and bit it leaving a gash where my teeth were. When I reached the surface again and took another deep breath of air and glared at him. "I could have drowned you bastard!" I yelled only floating a few feet away from him.

Wesker chuckled, "I highly doubt that." He said then with ease swam over to me only inches from my face now. His hair was hanging in his glowing red eyes and I knew mine was doing the same. We were both breathing deeply and my mind couldn't think as clearly as before.

'_Blaine...in ...trouble...ask...Wesker'_

That sentence came floating up into my brain making me remember that I had planned to ask Wesker about. "Wesker?" I asked his face nearly touching mine as the hot pool water continued to get hotter due to our added body temperature rising.

"Yes?" He asked seeming to be concentrating on other thoughts.

"What happened after we got back from Wal-mart? I can't remember anything?" I asked and Wesker snapped out of his trance and growled.

***Wesker***

She was amazing! Wesker never dreamed the H-virus could have so much potential! And its host only made that potential rise. Any other woman by now would have been screaming her lungs out in pain or perhaps scared of getting hurt. But no Boyd was beyond the 'normal' woman. She enjoyed it! Wesker could see it on her face. Every punch, every kick, every dodge, she was even enjoying losing. Her fighting spirit was incredible! The girl may not have been able to keep up with him physically but he had never had to use so much power in his life! She was right, this turned into a battle the minute it started. He felt a little stupid now for setting up the mats. Wesker didn't even care they were destroying the gym and turning it into rubble. Boyd had surpassed his expectations. She could feel the same over flow of adrenaline he did. It was a feeling to surpass all others! He could also feel the hormones raging inside him now, that was the only part of the 'Great Feeling' he disliked.

Wesker was about to throw Jamy again making sure to end the battle they started once and for all. Until she grabbed his wrist, something he didn't expect and dragged him with her into the pool.

Wesker was never a fan of swimming, but that didn't mean he didn't like the occasional dip. But that move was supposed to end the fight not initiate an under water battle! Wesker actually had a harder time dodging her attacks under water, which made him remember that in Boyd's file it mentioned something about her naturally being a great swimmer. The ability to fight well under water would come in handy, and the fact her agility and flexibility went up over 40% was good too. But he wasn't going to let her win just because she could swim better then he could. He watched like a lurking shark as she went up to get a breath. He could at least hold his breath longer than her. Then he swam up and grabbed her leg pulling her down again. And as he came back up to take a breath he put his hand on her head to keep her down. Of course he was just playing with her, he wouldn't let her drown. He then removed his hand after she bit it, he growled slightly at the action but all's fair in love and war.

Everything was fine and dandy until...

"What happened after we got back from Wal-mart? I can't remember anything?" She asked that question, he growled being frustrated that such a fight wouldn't distract her.

He stared at her knowing she wanted an answer and she wanted one now. He needed to distract her.

But then something hit him... her smell. She smelled like...chocolate? She also smelled like honey suckles. He sniffed her the scent being incredible and over powering his senses. Then the aroma changed and she smelled like a finely aged wine. She seemed so much more...drinkable now.

Then a thought hit him. She needed to be distracted, correct? What distracts a young woman more than a handsome older man? Nothing. And at the moment the idea of kissing her blood red lips, that were most likely covered in blood did not seem like such a bad option. Matter a fact the hormones that still lingered in his system ebbed him on.

So as Wesker decided that this was the plan he was going with, he grabbed the back of Jamy's neck gently and tilted slightly into her lips. The girl was shocked but melted like butter against him, as expected. But the one thing Wesker did not expect was that he was enjoying this as well.

***Chris & Claire***

"Claire!" Chris yelled signaling for his sister to join him in his office. Chris was finally over his drunken stupor and seemed much more at ease now, or at least he kept himself busy enough to make it seem that way. Claire then had a seat in his office calmly contemplating what her brother could possibly want.

After Jill's death Claire decided to defect to the BSAA to keep a better eye on her brother. Which she did, now she watched over him as a substitute medic along with a member of team 101.

"Claire, I know what I want to do now. Your right about not giving up, so I'm not. So instead I'm gathering an elite team together to find Blaine. I want you to lead that team." He explained seriously sending a straight glance to Claire whom was surprised by his words and the way he said it.

"What?"

**(BAM! Not what you saw coming uh? Well this is a cliffhanger...*Insert horrible evil laugh here*. Something for the guys and girls...Oh wait the thing for the guys was to imagine me drenched. 'Hint hint Big boobs hint hint'. R&R PLEASE!)**


	7. The thoughts of a damned hero

_(Thanks to all those who reviewed! I hope you guys enjoy reading this series as much as I enjoy writing it!)_

**Chapter 7: The meaning of Chaotic Neutral!**

***Claire & Chris***

"What?" Claire was confused. Did her brother just ask her to lead a team of highly elite agents into a dangerous mission? Why would he ask her to do that? This was not her brother talking. He was way to serious and disconcerned about her well being. 'What is wrong with him?' Then his expression changed to that of obvious need.

"Claire there's no one else I trust more than you. I wouldn't ask you if I could go myself, or Jill, or Becca, or Billy but I need them here right now. Leon however will be with you. Other than that I'll let you choose the rest of the team. I need you to do this for me and come back in one piece. Can you do that...for me?" Chris asked Claire knowing he had hit the bottom of the barrel on this one.

Now that Claire understood she was happy to help her brother out. Also if she had learned anything from Raccoon City and Harvardville, her and Leon were an unbeatable team. As long as he was by her side she felt much safer, of course she wasn't completely helpless herself. Claire also wanted to find Blaine, him being the only one to break Jamy out of any 'mind control' Wesker could throw at her. So of course Claire was in!

"Yeah big bro, I'll do it."

**Colorado base, 2010, December 15th. Present.**

_Wesker leaned down and kissed Jamy on her lips. It was warm, his body was like a giant fire roaring against her cold body. She was reminded of the panther, how its fur warmed her all over. She was shocked to say the least, but enjoyed it none the less completely forgetting her question._

_His other arm, the one that didn't have a firm grip on her neck swung around to hold her in place as they were still in the pool. The holes in the wall and floor helped bring in wind, cold, and snow. Snow was falling beside them now into the pool, yet she was still warm in his embrace. Even if the kiss was just a distraction, as she suspected he would have pulled away by now. Wouldn't he?_

_His tongue was now licking her teeth and she opened her mouth for him. The feeling was incredible, igniting a hidden fire in her as well. She had never once had a kiss or an overly friendly hug. She was loner or leader. She lead her friends but was still closed off, except to her brother. But they didn't talk much any more._

'_Blaine...'_

'_In...'_

'_Trouble...'_

_That sentence slowly melted away until it was only water under her mind. The man kissing her was her entire world at the moment. She wanted nothing more than to be in his arms. The only question lingered in her mind was, 'Why?'. Why kiss her? Why was he STILL kissing her? It didn't make sense. Until the idea of it being the hormones fault kicked in, and thats what she did. Blamed it on the hormones._

**XXXXXXXX**

"Gah!" I sprung up out of bed looking around like a crazy person. No crust lingered on my eyes and my muscles were still in working order. I let out a deep breath and sighed. "Only a dream." I whispered being glad that it was but I had a feeling I was forgetting something. Until shooting pains went up and down my body. I looked down to discover I was dressed in a thin white sheet and warm thick white covers, once again in a hospital bed. The sterile white room was the same I had woken in before but this time I didn't have an IV in or tubes in my nose. Also I was barely dressed and the sheets below me were stained with blood. I could smell the metallic substance and how much it had faded and due to that smell I had only been on this bed for a few hours. The smell was relatively fresh. It smelled more of salt then metal but the taste the smell created in the back of my throat was that of iron.

I looked to my side pulling up the thin sheet excuse for a hospital gown I was wearing and saw a huge bandage on my side. I peeled it back slowly and saw it was covered in blood but my side was completely healed. I sighed in relieve and pulled it all the way off. I then jumped up from the bed like a spring and threw the bandage in the 'Biohazards' trash can. I was no idiot I knew my blood was toxic now. Yet another day I had awoken in this hell hole of white covered in wounds.

Speaking of wounds I then remembered as I was about to step outside the door that me and Wesker had an epic battle. My form was shaking due to the left over adrenaline the thought brought back. I remembered his smell, how good it felt to beat the crap out of him under water, what it felt like to dodge as if I was in the Matrix, and... I touched my lips. That thought sparked something inside me and I remembered everything all in one flash of painful headaches.

Jill and Chris trying to rescue me, all of the blood, me blacking out, Blaine...the news about him, Wesker saying I wouldn't remember, his lips on mine. I wanted to scream at the pain and frustration the memories caused. But even during all of that, the anger bubbling to the surface I knew now would not be the time to assault Wesker. Even if he didn't know it I was close to freedom. As soon as his back was turned I was gone.

I bit my lip to stifle a scream as I was on my knees from the pain coursing through my head. I put my hands around my skull trying to ward off said pain. But it wasn't unbearable, the wounds I had gotten during mine and Wesker's 'dual' was much worse. Even as images flashed behind my lidded eyes I was thinking, planing. Now that this information was revealed to me new goals would be needed to be set and written down. My racing thoughts would need to be organized. I listed my top priorities that would need to be added to my new goal list. Number one would be escaping Wesker, number two would be saving Blaine.

To do that I would have to gain Wesker's trust, one of the ways to doing that is to not let Wesker know that my memory had climbed back to the surface. The kiss I was only moments before dreaming about was water under the bridge. I would need to be focused if I had any chance in tricking Wesker.

As I grabbed the door knob the pain and images disappeared from within my head, I sighed in relieve that the pain was gone. I used the door knob as leverage to heave myself up as now my knees were shaking. I took one deep breath and opened the door walking slowly through it into Wesker's office where he was sitting at his desk typing up a storm. 'Be cool, calm, and dear god don't say anything to set him off! I have to gain his trust remember!' I told myself as I headed straight for the other door leading out of Wesker's office. 'It would be best if I just went straight to my room...'my room' hahaha! Any way, I'm tired and hungry any way.' I thought before my hand rammed right into a chest. I had almost forgotten how fast he was, but he didn't even register my presence 5 seconds ago. 'Shesh! I wonder if I'll ever become that powerful?' I shook the thoughts away as a hand grabbed my chin, but ever so gently and lifted my head up to where we were eye to eye. His eyes as always were filled with contentment as he was analyzing my eyes. 'Didn't he say earlier he could tell I was 'done' by my eyes?' I thought as neither of us exchanged a word the air slightly denser then before. 'Water under the bridge, water under the bridge.' I chanted in my head as Wesker's gloved hand slid underneath the sheet I was wearing. The fact he had been the one who stripped me wasn't really important...at the moment. I yelped at his cold leather hands and he stopped. He raised a brow as he looked at me.

"Your glove is cold." I chuckled knowing he was going to check the wound. "And the only thing you'll find down there is goose bumps thanks to me practically being naked." I explained and I thought I saw him smirk for a second as he checked any way then backed away his arms crossed.

In some way feeling his touch and seeing him smirk like that, getting a chuckle out of me. It made me realize I now had new feelings for him. A feeling of safety, a feeling of belonging, but those feelings gave me a bad taste in my mouth. My humanity and the virus inside me were already at odds with each other fighting it out. The virus was compelled to believe he is my master. My humanity on the other hand reminded me how he was responsible for hurting my friends, my town, he tried to kill billions of innocent people.

Yet I didn't hate the guy even without the virus, I knew deep down inside there was some part of him that told him he was trying to save the world. This was the only way he knew how. I blamed who ever screwed him up when he was a kid. I bet if some one could brake down his barriers they could show him what it was like to feel...the light.

I was in his position once, I used to be all alone too. That was when I first started school every one thought I was weird thanks to my eyes and my silence. I was an outcast among those who called themselves 'normal'. I had no socialization skills thanks to my never present mom and my alcoholic dad. My brother and I were at odds and ends during those days. When your all alone hate becomes the only thing you know, you try to justify that hate by saying your going to help people but by the time you look up you've hurt some one on accident because you needed to release that hate. He hates the world for doing what it has to him, I blame the world not him. It did that to me to, but I had a brother, friends that were like family to me, he had no one. I blame the world.

The feeling of contentment flowed over me as well. It was almost as if the entire world was taking one deep breath or yawning all at the same time. But I still didn't trust him, so it was more of the feeling of taking a nap with one eye open one eye closed. I feel safe enough to close one eye but not the other.

Finally after I was done contemplating my new 'safe' feelings towards the man I tilted my head as he stared at me. I smiled and chuckled a bit matching his pose, "So how's your day been?" I asked sarcastically waiting for the man clad in black to reply. He was dressed in similar clothes but his hair was wet and he smelled of flowers, meaning he had showered while I was out cold.

Wesker smirked and sat on his desk pulling the notebook from where it had laid beside him, he didn't respond to the question however. Instead he went on 'doctor' mode.

"I do believe the real question is Miss Boyd, how are you feeling?" It was his monotone come back from where it had been buried. For a while I thought he mite start showing me a new side. But then again I figured he wouldn't.

"Good, if your asking about my wounds any way. I checked them, they all healed perfectly." I answered shrugging as I inched slowly to the door. "Although I am a bit stiff, but thats natural right?" I asked knowing it was, but I wanted him to explain it to me any way.

"Yes, your muscles aren't used to regenerating at your new pace. So they will be stiff for a few days. It will take at least a week before your body is used to all of the new changes so I suggest you take it slow. Anything else?" He asked taking his pen and scribbling down notes as he explained to me about my new regeneration pace.

I knew all of this already though but I needed to distract him while I edged to the door, "Yeah I'm really tired and hungry." I added as my hand gripped the doorknob behind me.

"You used a large amount of energy during our training exercise. Your metabolism is much faster then it was before, you will need to eat starch and protein filled foods to make up for what was lost. Also your body believes it is tired but in actuality all you need is sustenance." Wesker said finishing up his notes as he went to go sit behind his desk again and type what was written down. I turned the door knob thinking he was finished before he added, "There is some soup down stairs I suggest you eat it all." He almost stated that last part as if it was a command.

I nodded and opened the door finally getting out of Wesker's office. The atmosphere around the two of us had calmed down thanks to that chat. It reassured both sides that neither side was angry at the other. I would have been if it wasn't for the fact the virus drained me of my emotions. I was glad of that actually, it made my plan a whole lot easier.

I went to my room first, took a long hot shower that felt great against my clammy skin.

After I got out of the shower I looked in the mirror and had to do a double take, my hair was longer and shiny, my skin was a white pale color, and my eyes...they were...glowing. Wesker's were red and gold but mine was a glowing emerald green and yellow surrounding the small black pupils. It really looked as if I had cat's eyes, except for the fact my pupils were small black circles instead of slits. But from how Wesker's eyes changed during battle I was guessing mine would as well.

I took a deep breath after analyzing my appearance then I changed into some black pajama bottoms and a loose fitting dark blue shirt. I was comfy once again and before I went back into the kitchen I looked around my room and found, on my nightstand the few books and note book Wesker had gotten me. I grabbed a pencil from the drawers and opened the notebook. I sat on the bed and started writing down my goals in the book.

_Escape Wesker_

_Gain trust_

_Have a thorough plan_

_Wait until I'm used to what my body can do_

_Save Blaine_

_Get to the BSAA H.Q. and enlist help_

_Kill the bastard who took him_

_Figure out where I belong_

_Make sure Blaine gets home safely_

_Make sure no one figures out I'm alive_

_Optional: Work for the BSAA._

After I finished writing that down I put it securely in the dresser drawers and jumped off the bed heading to the kitchen. When I walked in I could smell the soup before I saw the pot on the stove. I walked up to it and looked inside, it was chicken noodle but it was home made. 'Wow! I can't believe he can cook, seriously I'm still not over that.' I thought going to grab a bowl from the cabinet. I had to get on my tipy toes to get it though reminding me how much taller Wesker was then me.

Grabbing a spoon and the bowl I filled it with soup and sat down at the table blowing it off. White hot steam was still coming from said bowl and it reminded me of the steam coming off mine and Wesker's body when...'Water under bridge! Water under bridge!' I chanted again trying to remind myself that that kiss was nothing. Right?

***Wesker***

"The blood samples prove that I was right." Wesker said back to the man over the phone as he rotated to the window behind him while in his large leather chair.

"So when will you be bringing Project JB0001 back to the lab? All of us here at Tricell are dying to see it." The man on the other side had the voice of a middle aged man. The man reminded Wesker of Birkin, but he wasn't.

Wesker had been still employed with Tricell when he took on Project JB0001. He needed their equipment, their connections, and their labs. So naturally he had to inform his superiors of the project and send in progress reports. It wasn't as if he enjoyed doing so but it wouldn't last much longer. Soon an anonymous report would be sent into the BSAA about Tricell, giving away no information about himself of course or about JB0001.

Wesker then turned to the small fridge that held a plethora of JB0001's blood. Every time she was unconscious he had taken at least 3 or 4 samples. The newest samples proved he was right and that now her body was completely bonded to the virus. He would now need to test her blood on other subjects that were stored at the Tricell's Colorado division. He would give her a week to get used to her new abilities then he would take her to meet the higher ups of Tricell, to ease their suspicions. He was worried about one factor though...her. For some reason the idea of calling her an it wasn't all to pleasing to him and he knew she would be planing an escape. She also most likely wouldn't like the idea of being trotted around like a show horse. But really it didn't matter whether she liked it or not, it was happening.

But after Wesker finished his research he would get rid of Tricell once and for all. Then it would just be him and her. Wesker played with that idea for a few moments before he realized the man named Dr. Nathan was still talking to him.

"Soon. In the mean time look over the reports I have sent you." Wesker finally replied as he turned back to his computer watching the surveillance system of the kitchen where JB0001 was eating the chicken noodle soup he had made. She seemed so quiet on her own most likely contemplating thoughts of her own. Proving she wasn't an 'it' or 'thing', she was a higher form of evolution. Much better than those 'humans' that were reading the reports about her back at Tricell's Colorado division.

"Yes sir, Doctor Wesker. Good bye." And with that Dr. Nathan hung up and left Wesker staring at JB0001's back...no Jamy Boyd's back. Yes, that sounded much better.

**(I don't quite feel right about this chapter...I feel as if its missing something. What do you guys think? R&R please!)**


	8. The abilities of a damned hero

_(Warning this chapter contains cute fuzzy animal goodness! XD)_

**Chapter 8: Put the meaning to good use.**

_**Colorado Base, 2010, December 18th. Present.**_

_4 months and 2 weeks exactly. I started to keep this journal to gather my thoughts and to record how much I lose my humanity every day. When I'm around Wesker I only feel contentment, it almost feels as if the world is sighing in unison. But when I'm alone I feel like my sarcastic self. Sadness grips at my heart when I'm asleep...well it used to now my dreams are full of erotic thoughts about my captor. Or as the virus wishes me to call him, Master. But oddly enough those feelings don't even peek out while I'm around him. Its almost as if I have a crush on him that I myself care nothing about. Which is good, makes things easier for me in the long run. But any way, it really is water under the bridge. He started training me the day after I was able to rest. He says that since I already have combat training and fire arms training I won't need as much training as most. He almost seemed...surprised yesterday when I was able to punch him and send him flying. I thought he would pound my butt instead he smirked and rubbed my head as if I was a puppy. I growled at it and pouted then he chuckled more. He likes making me uncomfortable but I can make him feel uncomfortable too! Today I'm only wearing a button up shirt and some of the buttons are missing. When he came down to make breakfast and I was in 'sexy' pose at the table...I saw that slight increase in heat on his cheeks, I could hear his already racing heart pick up a pace, I could also smell the pheromones he was giving off sky rocket. I think we both blame the hormones that are running through our systems thanks to our viruses._

_But lately I've seen Wesker in a new light, no not love. No puppy love for me. Really reminds me of an old friend, a comrade I suppose. Someone you were apart from for a long time who changed and your not quite used to the changes yet. He seems almost friendly to me, thats why I feel this way towards him. Its a relaxing feeling. Yet I still know not to let my guard down. Me and Wesker could be friends...if he wasn't such a bastard sometimes._

_... Journal entry End._

"Boyd?" I could hear Wesker over my shoulder so I quickly wrote the date on my journal entry and closed it. I started writing things down after I wrote down my goals three days ago. After me and Wesker got over the little 'kiss thing' we were back to are sarcastic competitive bitchy bastardy selfs. Which I liked alot better then the weird dense atmosphere. I started writing down my usual depressing _shadow, darkness, and light _entries as I used to while listening to my Ipod. But while I listened to music while around Wesker I noticed he got irritated by it easily. I guessed because, A. he could hear the music and B. because I was ignoring him. I didn't know why it pissed him off so much about the latter but whatever I didn't really care. It was quiet enough around here for me to gather my thoughts without music.

Wesker was casting a shadow over me now trying to read my entry but I closed the book before he could. If he learned about my escape plan or even my erotic wet dreams I would be in for it. I would never hear the end of it.

"What are you writing Boyd?" Wesker asked as I sat up on the couch and went to go put up the journal. Another thing, Wesker had started to call me just Boyd instead of Miss. I didn't mind but now I had to think of a nickname for him.

"Its nothing just jotting down notes I thought mite come in handy is all." Which wasn't a lie. I then picked up the journal and turned on my heels to my room knowing Wesker was watching me.

"Boyd." He called to me one last time before I turned around and went 'mmm?'. He smirked, "Dress warmly. We are testing your adaptability today." He said then left to go upstairs himself. I shrugged as I watched him then headed into my own room. I put the notebook away and did as he said.

I got a long dark blue trench coat and put on a black turtle neck sweater, some warm blue jeans I could move around in, warm socks, my shoes, some leather gloves, and a pair of sunglasses. Also lately I hadn't gone to the trouble of putting my hair up as it was long and silky, I didn't even get bed head any more. It just stayed that way, healthy and turtle shell brown. I put on all of these things then went upstairs to where the scent of our breakfast still lingered. I knew Wesker probably used to live on ramon or other noodle dishes alone while he worked day and night in the lab. That was obvious, but now he got up earlier made breakfast and dinner. I was on my own for lunch as he was busy then. We would always train right after breakfast then he would disappear for almost ten hours, sometimes longer. He always made time out to sit there, eat himself, then watch me eat, wash the dishes, then leave. We never exchanged very many words for I explained bluntly I had no idea what to say. He liked that I was open, honest, and blunt. He was one of those bull crap haters. I was too. So even though he was responsible for destroying my life, we were getting along. The virus was mostly responsible.

"Boyd." Wesker called to me as my thoughts traveled. I looked over to see him wearing a black turtle neck shirt, long silk coat, and warm sweater like pants.

I oh so liked it that he never wore leather around me, if he did I don't know how I would stifle a laugh and keep from telling him how gay he looked. I would probably make yoai references.

"Yeah?" I called standing next to the door as he walked down the stairs in his ever present panther like prowl.

After that Wesker inclined for me to open the door and head outside, I did so him following suit as he locked the door behind himself. I didn't know why though, yet I knew it wasn't to keep me from going back inside. That wouldn't make any sense.

"What exactly are we doing?" I asked raising my brows as Wesker turned to me from the door. His car was right behind me and everything else around us was snow and forest. I could see his breath in huge white puffs, the puffs my breath made were smaller but were more in number. I could barely feel the cold any more, that made me happy I always hated extreme temperatures. Now all I could feel was room temperatures. Wesker didn't answer he just started walking into the forest and I knew I was supposed to follow suit, and I did.

We both wondered into the forest and we walked for quite some time. I watched as the snow birds hopped from branch to branch making snow fall in bigger masses onto my head. I shook the snow off and laughed then felt Wesker's questioning gaze. I was keeping pace so he didn't care. I then saw something moving in the forest, its snow white fur ever reflecting as the sun rose from above the peaks of the mountains creating a fog like denseness in the air. I saw small dots of red then heard whining come from the direction of the movement. Before I knew what I was doing I was running off into the forest looking for the creature the whine came from. I could hear Wesker's steps stop as he watched me in fascination.

I then ended my search as I found a small baby snow fox. It's tail was tipped with a light tan yellow and its eyes were wide with fear as it looked at me. But as it sniffed the air surrounding it it instantly calmed down and looked to the little trap its hind leg was caught in. I then got on my knees and followed its eyes.

"Aw, you poor thing." I said motheringly as I petted it slowly and tried to calm its shaking form. I then slowly undid the trap on its leg and continued to pet it slowly. It was such a cute little thing but the blood red that covered its shiny white fur would make it stand out and get eaten easily. So I picked it up and wrapped my arms around it as I opened the trench coat and put it inside, as if it were a baby kangaroo in a pouch. It licked my red cheeks as I carried it safely back to Wesker who had a brow raised. "It's leg was caught in a trap and...if it runs around with bright red blood trailing behind it around here it'll get eaten for sure." I explained as Wesker pinched the bridge of his nose, the puffs of white coming out in one long stream.

"And what do you plan to do with it?" He asked sounding irritated yet quiet simply astonished an animal such as a snow fox would even let her be touching it let along cuddling with it.

"Find it's mom of course." I said smiling as the fox started licking my face again. "I can just sniff it then sniff out its mom. This little guy can't be over a week old, I can find out which fox is it's mom by sniffing out it's hormone level." I explained feeling pretty good that even though my humanity was starting to fade I could still feel my love for animals.

Wesker sighed then nodded, "As you wish, I will wait here." He stated crossing his arms as he leaned against the tree. Truthfully now he was interested on the effect JB0001 had on the living organisms around her. Wesker would defiantly put this theory to the test.

I nodded as I watched Wesker look up at the falling snow. Something about his pose and the relaxed tone on his face reminded me exactly of a black panther in the snow. I had to take in the view for a moment. The sun was shining just right through the clouds and the snow was falling perfectly around his clad in mysterious black figure. He looked up watching the birds above him like cat watching prey and the white puffs came out in one long stream again. Wesker noticed I hadn't left and looked at me through his sunglasses with one brow rose.

"Oh I...ummm." I caught the fact he was wondering why I was staring and voiced the first thing in my head. "Did any one ever tell you your alot like a panther?" I asked smiling trying to ward away the awkwardness as the fox stared at Wesker as well. Wesker didn't say anything but without words begged for an explanation. "Cause you wear all black, purr, have cat eyes, prowl, growl, circle, look at things like their prey...I could go on but I think you get the idea. The pose your in now just...I don't know...you remind me of a panther is all." I said now flustered as he stared at me. I sighed and waved it off, "Never mind it was a silly thought." I said shrugging as I headed into the forest following the scent the little fox left behind.

What I didn't know was Wesker was smiling at the thought, he liked the idea that his young captive thought of him like a strong predator ready to pounce. The thought was sexual and close to matching his personality. He would defiantly entertain the thought a bit longer, for if he was a panther then she was a kitten growing more fierce every day.

It took me a bit before I found the fox's mother. It had a litter with it and apparently the little one I had been carrying had gotten lost. The mother stared at me, no fangs bared with almost a 'thank you' gleaming in her eyes as I sat the little fox down with its brothers and sisters. "Believe me I know what it feels like to be taken away from your only family. It was no problem." I said to the group as I kneeled down, the little one giving me a few more licks before it went off with its family. "See ya' Little Gray." I called as I stood back up and went back to Wesker who was staring at his watch. "What am I late?" I asked chuckling he did not look amused by the comment as he pushed himself off the tree trunk and started walking again.

We walked only a few feet further into the forest before we heard growling and were in a clearing full of snow white wolves. They all bared their fangs except for the one in the middle who sat posed with power and leadership. The Alpha male looked over at Wesker, growled a bit, then looked at me and stopped. It sniffed the air and stood, the rest followed its steps getting closer and closer.

"Uh Wesker? Whats going on?" I asked never before seeing animals act this way before. Their moves were not predator nor did it look as if they were hunting, it made no sense to an animal scientist like myself. The both of us backed away from the wolves but Wesker was growling back at them which made me want to laugh but I didn't.

"I'm not sure." Wesker admitted not feeling to welcome in his own forest at the moment. Two animal encounters at once? Now he was wondering if the H-virus did have an effect on the environment around it.

'Albert Wesker...not sure? Then...were doomed.' I thought as the Alpha wolf came closer to me, its eyes glazed over with curiosity as it sniffed the air around me. Then all at one time the wolf started acting like a dog and started licking my hand and barking. The others sat down around us showing they were following their leader's instinct. I smiled at that and got on my knees again for all of the wolves to come right at me toppling me over licking my face. "Hey...you guys! One at a time!" I laughed all of their tongues tickling me.

Wesker only stood their confused, did that mean that the hormones JB0001 gave off tamed animals? He wondered then kneeled down himself and petted the Alpha wolf who had come to sit beside him after his pack went to licking Jamy. The wolf acted like a dog under his touch as well and tried to lick him as well. But of course Wesker stood back up before the wolf could get his tongue any where near his face.

"Okay guys!" I yelled finally getting up from the snow. As I said that the pack went running having heard another howl some where further into the forest. I sighed watching them go as I noticed the Alpha was still sitting beside Wesker. The wolf matched Wesker's intimidating pose. I laughed at that, "Looks like you've made a friend." I said making Wesker frown.

"We did not come out here so you could build snow men and save foxes Miss Boyd." He stated monotone as ever.

I sighed again and nodded, "Alright." I then kneeled down one last time to the Alpha and whispered. "See ya Ben." Into his ear before he licked me one last time and ran off. I then stood back up and looked at Wesker. "So...what are we doing exactly?" I asked and finally Wesker explained.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_In the end we played...or 'trained' Hide and Seek. Which wasn't hard since Wesker stuck out like a sore thumb. Really in the end he wanted to see how good my senses were while in a different terrain then usual. I did that by showing my skill with the fox as well. Then we played something like Marco Polo except I had to find Wesker with ONLY my nose. That wasn't to hard either thanks to his spicy cologne. After that we went back inside and made a fire, well he made a fire. _

_...Journal entry End._

I sat in front of the fire now writing a new entry in my journal. I finished it up and added the date and time. I was wearing a comfy purple sweater now and some sweat pants. The two of us also changed and showered when we came back and now Wesker was in his office no doubt writing down something about me. I sighed as I sat the journal down on the coffee table beside my book of 'Edgar Allen Poe' collections. I stood after that and decided I craved something warm and chocolate. But I wondered if Wesker would want any, I know he would probably say no but I felt like asking any way. I walked up stairs and heard from his office he was on the phone with some one. I stopped at his office door and listened.

"It seems the hormones JB0001 gives off tames animals, at least that is my hypothesis. We will have to do more research over the subject." Wesker explained then started listening to the man on the other side. He sat in his large leather chair his back to me as he held the phone with his right hand and his chin in his left.

'JB0001? What the heck does that mean? Is he talking about me?' I wondered as I was still on my hind legs kneeling down by the door.

"Yes...yes. Three more days. No, no sooner then that. I want you to prepare my old quarters. No I don't plan on putting JB0001 into a cell, she is perfectly capable of control. Also I want a dress of my specifics brought to those quarters. Yes, good bye Doctor Nathan." Wesker finally hung up after that my mind spinning with sudden confusion. But I knew if I didn't get up soon he would notice my presence.

So quickly I got up and dusted myself off. I opened the door but to my surprise Wesker was standing there is red eyes no longer concealed, they were slightly glowing reassuring my point that he did in fact know I was there the whole time.

"Ummm...want some hot chocolate?"

**(R&R guys! R&R! Or...that pack of wolves I tamed...well I think you know.)**


	9. The peace of a damned hero

_(Thanks for all the reviews you guys but really I wish there was more of them. *Sigh* But I guess I need to do better before that happens. Any who, I hope you guys enjoyed the furry that happened last chapter. Also I want all of you who want this to be a WeskerXOc to tell me so. I know the kiss is misleading but so far it hasn't been a WeskerXOc. If I get enough votes I'll do so but it won't be till like chapter 18 or something when that happens...well maybe sooner. So no one knew who the guy in the white suite was? To bad, guess you'll have to wait and see. No hints BMD-X! ^_^) (To all those reading this who are not reviewing...*Puppy dog eyes* Please review!)_

**Chapter 9: I'm not afraid of the big bad wolf, I tame him.**

**Washington DC, December 18th 2010. Present.**

***Claire***

'It's beautiful here during December, I can only imagine what it looks like in Colorado.' Claire thought as she walked down the street her hands inside her large purple jacket. Her breath streamed into white wisps as she went looking into the down town area of D.C., the old buildings and brick streets were covered in white snow as she walked leaving foot prints behind her. She was eager to meet back up with Leon again after so long.

It was mid afternoon and she was meeting up with her Co-Captain of Boyd Team, Boyd because this team would be responsible for rescuing them. She was going to meet up with him at a cafe in down town DC. He was only to be Co-Captain while he was on vacation from his 'day job'. Which made Claire feel a bit uncomfortable but she still wanted to see him.

Christmas lights already decorated all of Washington along with snowmen, plastic and real alike. Santa Claus' and reindeer were every where, almost in every window and shop display. Claire couldn't believe how close the holiday was, it seemed like only yesterday that her,Chris, and Jill were eating Chinese food for Thanksgiving. The memory made her laugh, they were the only family in the district who went out to eat for Thanksgiving. They would have gotten a turkey but by the time they realized what day it was the local deli had been ravaged.

Claire remembered that day perfectly as she walked down the street. She then heard a ringing, a bell to be exact. It was the a Santa collecting money for a children's home. Claire watched as a mother and her daughter put quarters into the red bucket. The santa gave the little girl a red sucker and wished her a merry Christmas.

Claire fished through her pockets and found a five dollar bill. She had no other change and she was planning on helping pay for her lunch. But this was a much worthier cause. So as she passed she dropped the five dollar bill into the bucket and smiled at the costumed man.

"Merry Christmas." He said very sweetly as he smiled. The man was old and his beard and hair were real. If she had been younger she would have thought he was the real Santa. But all the fairy tales she had once believed in disappeared with her parents death so very long ago, not to mention the events of Raccoon City.

"You too." She said nodding her courtesy as she continued down the street. It was a few more blocks before she stopped, looking into one of the store's displays. She saw a pair of boots that were made from pure brown leather. Her brother needed a new pair of boots as thanks to Africa his old ones were worn. But if she got something for him she'd need to get something for Jill too, but what? She had the money now as years ago when she was a college student she had not. She enjoyed Christmas just as much though, since spending time with her brother with no zombies or things trying to kill them was always a good time. But this year...this year would be the first Christmas she has spent with her brother in three years. Him and Jill were gone for two years after Africa, they needed that vacation...badly. But now everything was back to the way it was before Africa. 'Thank god.' She thought.

But Claire, swallowing the sadness behind her thoughts went into the store and purchased the boots getting them professionally wrapped. Chris would like them she knew it, and now the idea of eating lunch with Leon was followed by another thought of Christmas shopping with him. They should at least have one day a year to relax and forget the world, right?

**Colorado base, December 18th 2010. Present.**

"Hey! I just asked if you wanted hot chocolate! You could have said no!" I yelled as my hands gripped Wesker's his being around my throat that is. All I had done was hear a bit of his conversation with another guy. How did that lead to me being pinned against the wall trying really hard to breath?

"How much did you hear?" He asked his voice concentrated into a lowly growl radiating anger. His eyes only enforced the fact he was angry.

Even though I was slightly upset the fact he called me 'JB0001', okay slightly was an understatement. I wasn't scared though. The reason being I can't die and he needs me, although thinking that did feel strange. All I did after he said that was let my limbs go loose and take in a deep breath controlling myself. I could imagine that my eyes slited like a cat's.

"I only heard you telling someone not to put me in a cell, or _JB0001_. I don't see what it would matter to begin with its not as if I'm in a position to do anything even if I had worth while information." I stated with a monotone. I took a few more deep breaths then felt Wesker let go of me. I landed perfectly on my feet when he did and I dusted myself off sighing. "Your really high strung you know that?" I said hoping he wouldn't reply as I looked up and saw Wesker had calmed himself as well. I took a few deep breaths and did the same. 'Grouchy's more like it.' I thought.

"Yes, I have." He stated then slowly went to sit back down at his desk. I heard him taking deep breaths as he did. He then turned to me as he sat down, elbows on his desk. He eyed me and I tilted my head in confusion. "I owe you an apology Miss Boyd, I did not mean to lose my temper. It seems I need sleep. I did not intend to hurt you, I simply lost control." He stated his poker face on as he combed through his hair with his hand.

'He may owe me an apology but he won't give it.' I sighed, he looked really good in this light though. His hair was shiny, his eyes were like rubies, and his features were that of an overly handsome man. "Its alright I got angry as well but I was in a better mood then you. I agree, if you got some sleep maybe you'd feel better. But you know what else would make you feel better?" I asked a smile now present on my face the anger forgotten as his good looks just melted them away. 'Sigh.'

Wesker rose a brow meaning in his language, 'What?'. As he leaned slightly against the leather in his chair, looking slightly sleep deprived.

My smile grew at his reaction, "Hot chocolate of course." I said feeling as if I was 5 and wanted my dad to help me make hot chocolate, which my dad never did. I then leaned against the wall my arms crossed as I smiled at him. Wesker smirked at the statement.

"You are persistent I'll give you that, Miss Boyd." He stated slight humor in his voice as he rose from his chair. "But I must decline the invitation. I have work I must finish then I must rest." He said standing right in front of the window his office had, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You might as well know now that in three days time we will be leaving this facility. It would not hurt if perhaps you readied all the items you wish to take with you now." He stated as he started messing with files in his file cabinet that he locked with the finger print lock. He went through a few of them as I was still leaning against the wall.

I had heard him speaking to the man on the other side of the phone about moving and some other stuff, 'But to where?'. I knew it would be pointless to ask him where, because if he wanted me to know he would have told me already. So I sighed instead and pushed off the wall, "Alright." I nodded then did as instructed.

I went down stairs then to my room packing all of my clothes, except for ones I would need later into a large red bag. I also put some of my books in there that I knew I wouldn't get to read in the next three days. It didn't take long and I knew packing the hygienic products I had would be a waste of time as new ones would be provided. As I zipped up the bag the window above my bed caught my attention. I saw the wolf, I had named Ben standing there staring at me. I couldn't help but smile at that. I waved then hurriedly put on some gloves, jacket, and shoes. I did not need the sunglasses as the clouds that covered the sun and made it snow made it to where I didn't need them. Thank god.

So after I put the bag on my bed and quietly went back to the living room, I slowly opened the door. I stopped however as I remembered Wesker saying he was going to get some rest, I had to see that.

I smiled at the thought and closed the door as quietly as I opened it and crawled on the ceiling upstairs to make sure Wesker didn't hear me. I then, as I was at Wesker's bedroom door got back on the floor and opened the door with ghost like abilities. When I looked in a saw a shirtless Wesker sleeping. His room was exactly like mine but with no window or light source.

His chest was rising and falling as he breathed deeply during his sleep. I then tip toed up to him seeing his peaceful features resting. He was SOOOO CUTE! Oh my god! Fan girl scream! I usual did not think about those things but...but...shirtless chest with perfectly sculpted muscles, peaceful facial features, and his slightly messy dirty blonde hair. He was an angel while asleep instead of a demon, so contradicting. I took one silent deep breath as I calmed myself. He was nice looking but not really the best person in the world. Of course he did try to kill millions. I could only hope I wouldn't have to kill him in the future...it wouldn't be fair. He needed to live out his sentence and help recover after the destruction he caused, like forced community service. But prison walls would never hold him, he needed to be human again before that could happen.

Just then a thought hit me like a gust of cold wind, 'I need to make him human again!'. That would be the only way to make him pay for the damage he caused and help the world, is if he was human. But to do that I would need a sample of his blood, if I went to the BSAA Chambers could help me accomplish that goal. That would defiantly work! He didn't deserve to die...nor be called a monster.

"Ah!" I breathed deeply as I caught a wif of his scent. My mouth watered again and I remembered the 'water under the bridge' kiss. His lips had been to warm and comforting, for a few seconds I was free of all the things around me. But even I knew ignorance was not my style. The kiss was nothing, a mistake at the least. But...he smelled so good. I could feel my cheeks darken at the thought. Damn him and his edible-ness! I had to get out of there quick or else he would know I was in here.

Quickly I backed away and slithered through the door and closed it 'phewing' as I got on the other side and was safe. My heart had been racing and I didn't even know it, sure my heart beat was faster then it used to be thanks to the virus but I could still tell the difference between racing and slow steady beats. After I stood still for a few minutes taking deep breaths to calm myself I remembered about Ben. Before I could blink I was down stairs again opening the door silently and closing it the same.

I looked around as I walked slowly outside. I watched the white wisps of my breath and the snow birds as they chirped their song and danced around on the snow white ice branches above Wesker's car. The snow around me reminded me of a giant white cotton blanket. I just wanted to cuddle into it. The outside was so beautiful, the sun was starting to set right in front of me casting colors all around me. The indigo sky, the orange and red horizon, and the purple and white cascading mountains to the side that was absorbing the orange of the sun. Only one tree was in my way but it did not interrupt the view, instead it made it seem as if a giant iced over branch with little white and blue snow birds were hanging over the lowering sun.

The sight was intoxicating, I had been so focused on it I hadn't noticed Ben come up to me and sit beside me. When I did I sat beside him and cuddled into his white fluffy coat. He licked my face and barked, I 'shhed' him though. 'Don't want Wesker waking up do we?' I thought as I continued to cuddle with him and watch the sun set. Ben must of liked the view too as he watched it with steady sky blue eyes. His eyes reminded me of a pure sky after a horrible storm, they were beautiful too.

Then after the sun had disappeared behind the other side of the Earth I got up and dusted the snow off my butt. Ben waited patiently almost begging me to play with him with those beautiful sky blue eyes. I smiled and laughed as he circled me.

"Okay, okay. I'll play!" I said cheerfully as he started running around and I followed him. He was so cute, but hard to keep up with as he kept burying himself in the snow as we attempted to play hide and seek. I couldn't help but laugh and smile as we played, I hadn't had so much fun since...I was taken from my home and friends.

Ben must have sensed my distress as, I thought about my home as he tugged on my coat. I wiped away the tears that hadn't yet formed and played some more with Ben. Until I thought of something.

"Hey! Ben, lets build a snow man." I said to him and he barked smiling and licking my face. We built a huge snow man that was taller then me. I drew a frown on his face then put my pair of sunglasses on it. "There! A Wesker snow man! Giving you the cold shoulder figuratively and literally!" I said laughing as Ben tried to lick the face of the snow man but failed because of his height. The image was so cute, Wesker hadn't let Ben lick him earlier and now he was trying to make up for it. Ben whimpered and pouted at me. "Alright, alright I'll help." I said lifting the full grown wolf up as if it were nothing so he could lick 'Wesker the snow man with a pole up his ass'. I full out laughed as I wrote that on the bottom snow ball that made up said snow man.

After that it started to get dark. Ben left after we finished the snow man reminding me of a young friend of mine who needed to go home but promised me he'd be back tomorrow. Thats the look that wolf gave me as he left making me tear up again. I waved the wolf off then looked at the sky. The stars were out and it was a full moon, so I decided to sit on the roof and watch the sky as I was not tired. It was easy getting on the roof as I was able to jump high enough to do so.

Then I just laid there and watched the twinkling stars and the dark blue sea. The moon gave off a wonderful luminescent glow that filled me with even more energy. I could hear the wolves howl as the moon rose to the middle of the sky. I started howling along with them...until a voice stopped me.

"Boyd, what are you doing?" Wesker, the non frosty one asked in his monotone. He sounded much more at ease now. I could sense the rest did him good as he stood behind me his black stiletto form casting a ghost of a shadow. I looked over my shoulder to see him, his pale facial features lightened by the equally pale moon light. His glowing ruby eyes and thin muscular torso covered by a black fuzzy trench coat made the perfect image of a panther bathing in the glowing moon.

"Howling." I smiled as I tilted my head back so I could see him. I didn't even hear him open the door or jump onto the roof. But then again I wasn't paying much attention, as always.

"You are not an animal, so do not act like one." He warned still in his monotone as he settled down beside me his eyes never leaving the moon. He was as mesmerized by it as I was. But now I found myself staring at him instead. I couldn't take my eyes away from him as he turned to me, pale blonde brow raised.

"Ummm, okay." I nodded then looked away just before he noticed the red on my cheeks again. We sat there staring at the moon in peaceful silence till I ended it. "The sun set here is beautiful." It was just a statement I never once expected him to reply.

"I know." He said his tone low with a light purr as if this moment was one of perfect rest for him. Perhaps because the days to come would be stressful for him and he decided to relax as much as he possibly could before then.

"Really?" My voice echoed my surprise. I never once expected the great Albert Wesker to watch sun sets.

"Yes. Why are you so surprised, Miss Boyd? Are monsters not allowed to watch the sunset?" I could hear the sarcasm in his voice as he replied, his arms folded staring at me.

"No!" I yelled louder then I meant to. I shook my head after I settled down. "No, and I never said you were a monster. Matter of fact I've heard only wise men can stare at the setting sun and think tomorrow's another day." I said hugging my knees as I looked down at the small patch of snow below me. I quoted a man I once knew, a good man, I guy I used to call my dad. "Fools look at the sun set and forget everything around them believing its all just a dream." I mumbled thinking Wesker mite be angry at me for yelling but instead I felt his warm ungloved hand ruffle my hair.

"Who told you that?" He asked. I started to shiver as the night air and wind started to pick up. Wesker scooted closer to me warming my body. My cheeks turned red again and I whistled pretending as if I didn't care how close his body was to mine.

"My dad." I finally replied as I rested my chin on my knees and looked back up at the moon. The howling in the back ground finally dissipated as we sat in the silence of the chirping crickets.

"Your father was an alcoholic correct?" Wesker knew he was correct but he was asking me any way. Thinking about my dad never made me feel very good. He was the center of my life that shattered from beneath me.

"Yes." I answered no sadness in my voice but there was a hint of restlessness. I was beginning to grow tired. Wesker sensed my distress of the topic and quickly switched it.

"I saw the snow man, Miss Boyd. It was not amusing." He stated his voice going monotone again as he re-crossed his arms. His ruby red eyes landed on me and I giggled.

"I thought it was hilarious and so did Ben." I replied smiling at him as his face became stern and his voice lowered into a growl.

"Ben?" He asked almost as if the thought of another guy being around was unacceptable.

"The wolf. The one you wouldn't let lick you because your stubborn." I explained sitting up and crossing my arms pouting. "He had to lick the snow man just to feel better." I said looking over at him the stern expression gone.

"Hmmm." He said chuckling a bit under his breath. After that we sat in silence a bit longer, it was peaceful just being able to feel his body heat by my side. I dared not get closer. But then the moon started to disappear behind snow filled clouds and then the temperature dropped so much to where the both of us started to feel the nip at our noses. "Perhaps we should go back inside." Wesker said standing, I followed suit the both of us heading back in side where a warm fire waited for us.

I made two cups of hot chocolate as Wesker flipped through channels on the TV looking completely comfortable in the beckoning couch. I sat down beside him and handed him the mug smiling. He drank some and got hot chocolate over his upper lip. I laughed and he stared confused.

"You've got hot chocolate on your lip." I answered pointing to it as I tried to stifle my laughter. Wesker then got up and put the mug on the coffee table. He went into the kitchen and got a napkin wiping his face off. I peeked over the couch like a gofer watching him. "See, I told you hot chocolate would make you feel better." I stated turning back around. I could almost hear Wesker roll his eyes.

After our day together was over, and Wesker finished his hot chocolate he headed up stairs to work. Leaving me all alone with my Edgar Allen Poe collection. But before I started reading I filled out another page in my journal, and at the end I wrote.

'_There is no such thing as a monster in a man's skin- Rex Boyd.'_

**( Okay this is my last mushy mashy peaceful chapter, unless you guys vote this to be a OCXWESKER. If not were going straight to the Tricell facility. I'm thinking of reviving Krauser. XD just for the heck of it. This is actually going to turn into a horror for a bit.)**


	10. A change

_(Thanks you guys for all the reviews! I loves you! *Gives giant group hug* All snuggly! Any who to business, wait! NO! YES! Okay one thing before business, I've updated my profile with some random funny crap I wanted you guys to see it, please! *Puppy dog eyes* (FYI I'm eating candy right now! Explains alot doesn't it! Oh! Another tid bit Jamy Boyd is me so when she starts acting weird just remember she's not doing anything I wouldn't do! Hehehehe!) Okay now back to business, damn this is long "OH SHINY" "KEEP ON TRACK YOU A.D.D. IDIOT!" "Right sworry." T_T "I'm being mean to myself." Okay now seriously as I was saying only one person voted WeskerXOc the rest were on the fence and wanted me to get to the action. So I've decided to get to the action and post WeskerXOc in WAAAAAAAY later. This series has only just began, I've got so man ideas for it its not even funny...I don't get that saying either...*Sigh* Whatever. Enjoy!)_

**Chapter 10: A hero no more.**

**Colorado Base, December 20th, 2010. Present.**

_The past three days have been quiet. Wesker has been packing up all of his stuff really carefully. I wanted to just randomly chat with him one day, but when I headed into his office and saw him packing up vials of what was most likely my blood he just gave me one really mean glare and sent me running back down stairs so I could hide under the covers. He must have thought that if I was any where around him he would drop the vials. Today is our last day here and I've packed everything even a few snacks. I'm pretty sure I know where we are going now since I kinda...*Cough* Hacked into Wesker's computer *Cough*. He didn't even notice which was a miracle! It's only just now that I've developed a skill with computers, it must be because of my higher I.Q. since there is alot of new things I can do. For one I can sense things, not like my four senses but like sense future events, and because of that my guts going crazy. I'm pretty sure things are about to get bad. I'm really worried now though, that...I mite not want to escape when I get the chance. The virus likes the safety of Wesker's side and the warmth of his shadow. But my human side is screaming for me to remember. 'Brother...in trouble!' It's almost like a whisper in the back of my head now. Yet my goals are my mission: always!_

_Escape Wesker_

_Find Blaine_

_*New Goal* 3. Work with the BSAA and try to turn Wesker human again._

_Those are my three main goals and I'm sticking to them, no matter what...and I won't forget what my dad said._

_'There is no such thing as a monster in a man's skin.'_

_...End Journal Entry._

"Alright in you go." I said closing the journal and putting the pen on the clip at the side of the journal's hard cover. Then after that I put the journal in the large red bag that contained all of my other things and zipped it up. The bag was sitting beside me on the white fluffy couch that I would dearly miss. I was wearing one of Wesker's black trench coats since it was getting really cold and my other stuff wasn't thick enough to keep in my body heat. I also was wearing a pair of blue jeans, leather gloves, sunglasses, black winter boots, and a fluffy black turtle neck shirt. I sat on the couch awaiting Wesker to say it was time to leave.

For the past thirty minutes he had been going up and down the stairs putting very sensitive things inside the trunk of his black Audi. I sighed and decided that there was some one I wanted to say bye to before we left. Quickly I slung the red bag over my shoulder and headed outside. It was nearing the time of the sun set again and I wondered if I would be around to see it one last time. I then put the red bag in the passengers seat of the car and ran off to the woods.

"Ben! Ben!" I called to the wolf for only a few moments before he appeared from the shadow of an Ever Green tree that was covered in white fluff. He barked seeing me and ran up to knock me down and lick my red cheeks. The white wisps came from both of us as he barked and I breathed. "Silly wolf." I said snuggling noses with him. His nose was wet and cold but still felt comforting. I then stood dusting snow off of my pants as the solid white wolf wagged his tail back and forth, "I just came to say good bye buddy." I said while I was doing those said tasks. The wolf barked and stayed seated while I kneeled down in front of him. "Having you around helped alot." I then petted his wild hair that was on the top of his head. "You proved to me I haven't lost my heart, and for that I owe you big time." At that Ben barked and I smiled looking at the big white puff ball as if he were a good friend. "I'll miss you but don't think this is goodbye, I have a very good feeling I'll be seeing you again." And with that I stood wiped my knees off and started walking away. "See ya, Ben." I whispered to myself as I headed back.

By then Wesker was fully packed and waiting for me. His tall leather jacket covered form was breathing out white wisps as he eyed me. Slightly irritated by my absence he glared at me from behind his sunglasses. He was leaning against the car clearly ready to leave and never come back. I wondered why I hadn't hooked it myself while he was occupied, then I remembered my plan. 'I need a vial of his blood before I can leave.' I mentally reminded myself then smiled nervously at him.

"Had to say good bye." I shrugged feeling as if a sweat drop was going down my head.

Wesker shook his head and opened the door he had been leaning against, the passengers side door that is. I smiled nervously and got in. By the time I was buckled in Wesker was already backing out of the snow covered drive way, in quite the hurry. I said nothing about it though as he seemed irritated, hopefully not because of me. Yet most likely because of me. I did however sigh and put my ear buds in my ear. If Wesker wanted to talk to me he knew the drill. Besides he told me this little 'trip' would only be a few hours long then we would be at our destination. But getting there was one thing I didn't want to do.

**Washington D.C. , December 19th, 2010.**

***Chris & Jill***

"So how's everything going?" Jill asked opening Chris' office door. His office was a mess filled with cough drops and used tissues. Redfield's always got sick at this time of the year, but seemed to get better after Christmas. Even when the two of them were in Hawaii he got sick. The thought made Jill giggle as she headed over to Chris' desk. The man had a fever and was napping on his office papers, a blanket over his shoulder's. Yet he refused to go home, leaving just the two of them there. Jill sighed then pulled Chris' chair out from under his desk and lugged him over to the couch in his office. She would wait until he woke up then lug him home wether he liked it or not.

Jill just stood watching Chris' sleeping form. Why he pushed himself to sickness she'll never know. Thanks to his recklessness she had gray hairs...on her blonde ones. Jill only seemed to get depressed when she remembered what color her hair was, she needed to dye it. The only thing was even if she dyed it when her hair grew back out it would be blonde again. Another reason was because it was a reminder, it reminded her of who her enemy was, what she's been through, how hard she's fought, and who saved her in the end. Chris. Her knight in shining armor. She thought for sure Wesker was going to keep her as his puppet forever, then he came. He never gave up on her, but she had given up on him.

But all of this was in the past and she promised herself she would stop thinking about the past and think about the future. Thinking of that Jill looked down at her engagement ring Chris had given her. The wedding was supposed to be in Spring, at least thats when they scheduled it. But now work seemed to be getting in the way of alot of things.

Hopefully it wouldn't get in the way of their Christmas together.

**Tricell Colorado Division, December 20th, 2010. Present.**

"Doctor Wesker should be here soon, he reported his leave two hours ago." Doctor Daniels Nathan said while walking down florescent white lit halls. He seemed to be around his late 20's, his brown hair was wild and untamed, his voice was a medium pitch sounding as if he had not hit puberty yet, and his eyes were forest brown. He walked stiffly beside the CEO of Tricell's daughter, Marisa Sly. Doctor Sly swayed and walked with confidence. Her blonde hair fell over her shoulders, her blue eyes seemed cold and calculating, her figure was slim yet delicately curved, she wore a blue tank top and blue jeans with a lab coat over it, her heels clicked on the cold marble floor, her ruby red lips pursed into a straight line.

You could tell just from watching this woman that she used her father's position to her advantage. Even though she earned her place she still rubbed her inheritance in every one's face, except one.

Doctor Sly had meant Wesker during one of Tricell's meetings and fell head over heels for him. His handsome face, muscular body, and his genius mind. She drank as much of him as she could when she could. Now he was going to be under her authority and in her division that her father allowed her to run. She was planning on taking full advantage of this. But business before pleasure, she already had testing rooms ready for _Albert's_' new test subject. Oddly enough he had requested to have her held in his quarters. She had heard he was possessive but she had not imagine him to be that possessive. No matter though, a test subject was a test subject, nothing to worry about.

She nodded inwardly then turned to Doctor Nathan, she could tell he was stiff because of her but it was no concern of her's. Either the doctors here were scared of her or devoted to her, both worked to her advantage. "Good. I want to be informed the moment he gets here." And with that he nodded and she walked off, the click of her black high heels behind her.

****

_(Sorry this is so short but no more hiatus! My stuff will still be updated slowly. I have three reasons, 1. Its the Holiday season, who's not busy then? Along with semester exam review time! God I hate semester exams! Another year of Algebra, yes please! 2. I'm reading REAL books, HA! Isn't that new! If any one out there is a fan of James Patterson ,*Fist pump* High 5's. I'm trying to get all of his books. Its SOOOOOO hard! 3. Now that my Inspiration'O Meter is back up I'm going to start working on my original work again. I'm looking for a website (That is not blocked at my school) to post them on so if any of you are interested you could check it out.)_


End file.
